How many times, how many lies
by jj88lizziefan
Summary: BrookeRachel Together brooke and rachel face struggles, together and individually. Will Brooke find it in her heart to forgive her former best friend Peyton, or will she shut her and everyone else in her life out
1. Chapter 1

Brooke sat in her car staring out the window at nothing in particular, just like she had been doing for the past few hours. She didn't know how long exactly she had been there, she just knew that she was hurting. She walked away from Peyton. Petyon, her best friend, the girl who she could always lean on her. The same Peyton who betrayed her. For some reason she didn't feel angry towards her.She figured it had passed. Instead she was upset that she probally ruiend the only real relationship she had. If only she had stayed and listend to Peyton. A million if onlys went through her mind. She continued to curse herself. Aware that she was full of self pitty the brunette shook her head and laughed bitterly.

"You idiot." She said to herself speaking the first words since she left Petyon "You fucking idiot!"

OTH

Curled up in a ball on her bed Peyton cried, she had been for a while now. She blew it. Brooke had always been there for her and she had to mess things up. These were the thoughts running through her head. Both girls unaware that they were each blaming themselfs for it and not each other.  
She was good at self pitty, feeling sorry for herself. She knew it. She contenplated on weather she should get up and do something but she didn't. Her eyes sore and bloodshoot, she swore they felt as if they were about to fall out.

All thoughts were smashed as she heard the loud rining of her cell phone. Biting her lip the blonde wondered weather she should answer it or not, she didn't feel like talking. Though maybe it was Brooke she thought to herself. She crawled over to her nightstand and picked up the phone without reading the caller ID.

"Hello?" Her voice horse

"Peyton, it's Haley."

Peyton smiled her first smile in hours "Hey whatsup?"

"Theres been an accident, Coop and Rachel were driving and we almost hit them they swurved and the car went into the river." Haley stoped herself as a new bath of tears formed "Nathan went to get them, so did Lucas."

A wide eyed Peyton shook her head in disbelieve "Is everyone ok?"

"Nathan and Lucas are, Rachel and Coop we don't know about yet they are still uncouncious. Can you please get down here?" Haley whispered

"Of course I will." The blonde told her friend reasuringly before biting her lip "Does Brooke know?"

Haley sighed "I've tried calling her..we all have, she isn't answering. We have left messages."

Peyton closed her eyes and nodded "I'll be right there."

OTH

Smoke and fire the only thing that was in sight, pasangers got out of their cars and slowly apprpoached the car they had just watched speed rapidly through a red light then slam into another on going car.  
Everyone doing in different directions. It wasn't long before the police and ambulances had arrived.  
People imediatly rushing them telling them they knew what happend.

"Please let us get to the cars please." An officer said angirly to everyone around him

"Boss, theres a kid in here!" Another officer shouted 


	2. Chapter 2

The teenagers lifeless body was rushed through the double doors of the ambulance bay, doctors shouting at one another. The people in the waiting room turn around to see whats going on as they always do when the doors burst open like that. Eyeing the body as the stretcher rushed past. 

Taking a double look Karens mouth drops wide open "Brooke!" She rushes to follow the doctors and tried to get into the room

"Sorry mam, you can't be here!" One of the doctor shouts and puts an arm out to stop her. She looks instead and watches as they hook all the machines up to brookes young body

"I know her, I know that girl" She rushes, her tone matching his.

"Come with me miss." A male voice says from behind

Nodding Karen walked with the officer and sat down at the near by chairs.

The officer looked at her with a questioning look "Now are you sure you know her?

She scoffs slightly "Yes shes brooke Davis, a friend of mine, what happened?"

"Witnesses say that she was speeding, she went through a red light and slammed into an on going car."

"Karen, whats wrong?" Haley asked worrying interrupting them

Karen stood up and took her in her arms "Honey, it's Brooke she was in an accident."

Feeling her heart drop she pulled back "What?"

"Listen Hales, stay strong for her ok?"

She nodded her head and turned to the doctor "Whats going on?"

The doctor shook his head, "You guys will need to wait, when we get information we will tell you."

"Surely you know what is wrong with her." Karen snarled

"I know this is hard but we are doing what we can, please be patient."

"Asshole" They both said i unison as he walked away

OTH

The news got of to the others, Lucas sat in silence, Nathan consoled Haley and Peyton stood on her own away from the others. Tears falling from her eyes, not sure how she had any left to cry. One good thing that happened, was Rachel came around. The others sat and prayed that the same could be said for Brooke and Coop.

After being questioned by the police the gang sat in silence as they watched doctors and police officers go in and out of the room whispering. They both tried getting more answers but it was useless.

"What happens now?" Nathan asked to a police officer aproaching them

"We have news regarding the injuries sustained to Brooke Davis.

Lucas looked up from the ground "Is she going to be alright?"

"She's one lucky kid, suffered a hard blow to the back of the head, fortunately she didnt sustain any serious injuries, A broken arm, a few bumps and bruises she is still not conscious, it's up to her when she will come round. We are doing everything we can Luckily she was wearing her seatbelt, it would be a different story if she wasn't."

"Oh god" Haley whispered and collapsed into Karens arms

"shh come on you heard what the doctor said, she is going to be fine." Karen said with a smile

It stayed silent but everyone was thank full she was alright.

Nathan smiled "Now only Coop to go."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day a very tired Peyton paced outside Brookes hospital room, she had been moved there during the night. Honestly, Peyton was scared. She was too affraid to go in but she couldn't leave. She had to know if Brooke was ok, even if when she woke she told her to get the hell away. Atleast she knew she was good. Peyton told herself that she wasn't going to leave the hospital untill Brooke woke. Even if it took weeks.

A familuar voice interrupted her thoughts she sighed recognizing the voice.

"Lucas."

"Anything new?" He asked hopeful

She shook his head "I don't think we should be talking."

Raising a brow he tilted his head to the side "Why not?"

"Because Lucas, we kissed! If we hadn't maybe Brooke wouldn't be here right now."

Lucas looked to the ground but not quick enough for her to not see the pained look on his face.

She shook her head "No, I'm sorry that was not true. It's all my fault. We had an argument and I just let her go if I tried to stop her this whole thing wouldn't have happened."

"She would have went regardless, you know what Brooke's like, you can't blame yourself for this Peyton." He said with a sad smile

"I just feel like this is all my fault. Who knows what she was doing, she could have been speeding on purpose maybe she wanted to hurt herself."

Bringing his arm up to hers he frowned "Hey, don't say that, she wouldn't do that."

"You didn't see the look in her eyes, she looked like she hated me. I've never seen her with that look before. I'm supost to be her best friend and I go and do this to her? She was upset..."

He interupted her "Yeah but she wouldnt do that, come on stop thinking like that and stop blaming yourself."

Sighing she gave up. Looking through the window a sad smile spread across her face "She looks so peaceful"

"Yeah." Lucas said with a smile "Like an angel."

She smiled, yeah like an angel she thought to herself

Peyton turned to look at him "I want to go there and just tell her every things going to be alright, you know? But I just can't get myself to go in there."

Lucas shrugged "I'll go in with you?"

"That's not a good idea." Peyton said firmly

He nodded "Ok, look I'm going to go down to see Coop. I'll be back later, maybe you should go home and get some rest, I can take you and bring you back here."

Shaking her head she whispered "I'm not leaving here." She looked him in his eyes "Not untill I know shes ok."

"Are you sure?" He asked already knowing the answer.

Nodding she smiled "Definitely."

"Ok, i'll see you later." He gave her a small smile before turning around and walking away.

Turning her attention back to Brooke she let out another sigh "I'm so making this up to you."

OTH

A few hours later Rachel arrived, Peyton noticed her and gave her a quick smile.

"Stalking from a distance?" Rachel asked with a smirk.

"I'm just looking."

The redhead nodded her head "Right, more like perving. Why arent you inside, she isn't awake so you can have your way with her."

The blonde scowled at her "This is serious, shes really hurt."

"Come on you know if it was her in your position she would say something like that, relax a little." Rachel said rolling her eyes

She could feel a smile forming at her lips, she had to admit that that's something Brooke would do. Even in the most craziest of situations she would always try to make a light of it. When she wanted to though she would be serious, normally only around certain people...like Peyton.

"Trying to visualize it?" She asked with a smirk

Peyton rolled he eyes "Aren't you dead?"

"Please, it takes more than that to kill me."

"I'll keep that in mind." Peyton laughed

Rachel nodded "Do that, well I'm going in to see her, the doctor said talking to them can help wake them up you coming?"

Swallowing hard she nodded and followed Rachel into the room. She sat at the furthest chair away from Brooke while Rachel sat right next to her.

"Hey slut." She grinned "Don't hurry on up, this way I can take over your squad."

Payton couldnt help but let a small laugh out remembering how mad she got when Rachel came to town and now they have became friends.

"Remember when you tried to steal Lucas from her?" Peyton laughed

Nodding her head the redhead smiled "Yeah she got so mad, I love doing that do her."

"You sound like her."

"Hey" Rachel grinned "Remember when you tried to steal Lucas from her?"

"Shut up." Peyton mumbled 


	4. Chapter 4

Another day had gone and there was still no change. Brooke and Coop were still unconscious. Peyton was now a permanent ficture to the hopsital Rachel had decided. Everyone had visited the two of them, they never left either of them alone at any time.

Haley and Lucas were sitting in Coops room both sitting next to his bed watching him as he lay her lifeless. Rachel and Karen were in Brooke's room, which was weird. They had somehow managed to get Peyton to move from outside Brooke's room to get something to eat in the cathateria with Nathan.

Rachel looked up at the celing counting the tiles over and over again. She wished someone would come and get Karen, call her away for something but it wasn't happening. Having enough of the uncontrollable awkward silence Rachel stood up and turned to face Karen

"Do you wan't a drink?"

Karen gave her a small smile "No thanks, I tell you what, you stay here and I'll get you a drink. I want to go and see how Coop is doing."

"Alright." Rachel replied not bothering to look up.

"Don't you want to see how he is?" She asked gently not wanting to upset her.

"I don't think I'll be welcome there."

Karen smiled sadly "They are upset."

"Well we all are." She mumbled under her breath.

Karen gave her a sympathetic smile before walking out of the room.

"Any change?" Peyton asked coming into view

She shook her head "You'd be the first to know."

"Any luck with her parents?"

The blonde sighed "Nah, they don't care about her, I guess they will just shower her with money when she wakes."

Peyton hated that. Brooke was never close with her parents. The main reason for that was because they were never there. Their idea of parenting was giving Brooke a wad of money to spend while they went on weeks business trips and left her alone. Brooke acted like she didn't care but she could see behind the mask she put up. She how much she hurt.

"Stripping her in your head again?" Rachel spoke up

Peyton gave a small laugh her expression then changed when she saw confusion wash over Rachel's face. She turned around and saw one of the doctors enter the room.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked running in from behind them.

"While we were running some rests on Brooke we found a complication."

Lucas, Peyton and Rachel all looked at each other with horrified looks thinking the worst.

"I'm afraid to tell you that she lost her baby due to the accident."

"The baby?" Peyton choked out

Both girls looked over at Lucas who had the same confused expression on his face as they did "The baby?" He whispered 


	5. Chapter 5

AU - Whooo, thank you for the whole one reply!

OTH

After what had seemed like the whole of Tree Hill visited Brooke, Peyton and Haley were finally alone. It's not that they were ungrateful or anything but sitting in a room listening to everyone's theory as to what happened got old really quick. On the other side of the hospital Rachel finally decided to go visit Coop. When she got there she ran in to an annoyed looking Nathan.

"Hey watch it." Rachel spat angrily then noticed who it was and gave a small smile "Oh, sorry Nathan."

"He's gone Rachel." Nathan replied bluntly

Shaking her head she pushed past him "Where is he?"

"I don't know he woke up earlier and signed himself out." He let out a small sigh and shook his head

"I need to find him."

Nathan grabbed her arm "No you don't, it's for the best, you are seventeen."

"So!" Rachel shouted "He knew my age I told him."

"No offense or anything but if he wanted to see he, he would have. This is for the best now we can all just move on." He spoke as gently as he could not wanting to upset her.

The red head turned around and began to walk away muttering "I'm going to see Brooke."

When she reached Brooke's room she sighed as she saw Haley. She knew she was on Haley's hate list so she put on a fake smile and knocked on the door lightly "Hey, Nathan wants to see you Haley." She lied.

Haley said her good byes to Peyton and walked out the room without even glancing at Rachel.

Shrugging Rachel walked into the room laughing lightly "We could start up out own florist with all these flowers."

Peyton smiled "Yeah, who knew all these people cared."

"Shes a popular girl." The other girl replied truthfully.

"Who would have though, Rachel actually saying something nice about Brooke." The blonde laughed

"Shes alright, we were becoming friends before this happened. And Mouth is always telling me how nice she is, I figured if he likes her she must be ok." Rachel smiled as she looked over at her

"I feel like I'm useless."

Rachel smiled "You are."

"I really don't like you." Peyton laughed "Really though, she is lying there helpless and we are just watching."

"There is nothing we can do." She said softly

"Just wait."

"Yeah just wait." Rachel mused as she walked over to Brooke

"Do you think if we talk to her it will help her wake up, I mean they say that works right?" The blonde asked, her eyes burning holes in the ground.

"You hear people saying that they could hear everything,"

"The brain is still functioning." Peyton noted.

Rachel smiled "Try it."

"I'm the last person she wants to hear from."

"Hey ho bag, if you can hear me feel my hand." She said as she took Brooke's hand in hers after a few moments she sighed "I got nothing." she then saw the other girl look away "I'll go out the room so you can be alone, you know so you can feel her up and stuff with no one watching."

Peyton looked up "Stay, it's fine."

"I need some air anyway. With that being said Rachel simply got up and walked out the room smiling as she saw Peyton move get up and move next to Brooke.

It took Peyton a while to muster up the courage to speak. Finally she took Brooke's hand in hers and smiled sadly.

"Hey Brooke." She started "I know you hate me and I understand it but I just want to know your ok."

Nothing.

"I'll go, even if you never talk to me again. I need to know you are ok before I do."

As if she was imagining it she felt a small tug on her hand. Peytons eyes widened and she looked down she could swore that she touched her "Do that again." She whispered. Again there it was this time she saw it as Brooke's thumb squeezed her finger lightly. Grinning the blonde bent down and kissed her cheek "Thank you."

Knots formed in her stomach as she looked down at the girl she knew as her best friend. She really messed up, and she didn't know if she could ever get Brooke back. She sighed and shook the feelings out of her head. This wasn't the time to be thinking about her self she thought.

Walking into the room Rachel made her presence known "Take a picture it lasts longer."

Startled the blonde looked up "Sorry I didn't see you."

"I see that."

"I'm going to go now." Peyton rushed as she quickly stood up "Call me if anything happens."

"Where are you going? I thought you were going to stay untill she wakes up, you have to stay."

The blonde gave her a small smile "She won't want me being here when she wakes up. just let me know if she is ok."

Giving up Rachel nodded "Fine."

Peyton looked at Brooke once last time before walking out. Once she got outside she grinned.

She's ok she thought to herself.

Nathan and Haley walked towards the room that Brooke was in. Haley noticing the sad look on his face stopped them from walking "Look, I'll go in there and you go home and sleep."

"What about Brooke?" He asked

"I'll send her your love."

Smiling he kissed her on the forehead softly "I'll see you later then."

Haley nodded and smiled as she watched him walk away before turning around and walking into the room.  
Sighing as she saw Rachel there. She didn't get why Rachel was spending so much of her time there. Brooke and her started to get along but she didn't think they got on that well. Maybe there was something she didn't know she thought.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked angrily.

"What does it look like?" Rachel responded in the same tone.

Haley shook her head "This isn't the time for your little games."

"I can't even believe your angry at me right now, I've been helping."

Haley opened her mouth to speak but was silenced when she heard a small mumble. She looked over at Rachel who had the same suprised look on her face.

"Brooke?" She asked softly

Slowly her eyes opened and she looked at the two speaking just loud enough for them to hear "Theres always someone trying to take the attention away from me." 


	6. Chapter 6

AN - Ok So I know I'm kind of moving a little slow with this and not jumpig into the main story line but after this chapter I will do, I promise. There is just a few things that need to be done first.

Peyton smiled when she reached the river court and saw that Lucas was indeed there, just like she tought he would be, he was with Skillz who was the first to notice her.

"Hey home wrecker" He smiled

Lucas turned around and gave a small glare to his friend when he noticed who is was "Peyton, hey."

"So I have some news."

"Brooke, is she ok?" He asked immediately thinking the worst. The smile on her face soon made all those thoughts clear from his mind, grinning he ran over to her and hugged her "That's great"  
She pulled back and nodded her head "Did you talk to her?"

The blonde shook her head "No, I mean sort of, I was talking to her to try to wake her and she squeezed my hand. I didn't stay though."

"Why not?"

Peyton sighed "Because Lucas, she doesn't want me there."

"Does she know?" He asked hesitantly

"No, not yet." Peyton sighed "I mean how do you tell her something like that, she probally didn't even know there was a baby in the first place."

Lucas raised a brow "How do you know?"

Peyton shrugged "She didn't say anything to me, you or Haley, she would have told one of us."

"Well maybe she told Bevin?" Lucas thought as he turned to Skillz who was pretending to not have been listening to the conversation. He turned around and tried his best to look innocent

"Huh?"

Peyton shook her head and chuckled

He raised his hands in the air and smiled "Fine, I was listening. Bevin doesnt know anything dawg."

"If she did the whole school would have known by now." Peyton said as she looked at Skillz

"The whole school? Don't get it twisted, try the whole school." Skillz laughed getting another glare from Lucas. He then turned back around and started bouncing his basketball.

Peyton chuckled "Skillz stop pretending to be doing something else, you can listen to us."

"If you insist." He replied with a smile

"The doctor would have told her." Lucas said looking at the ground

"Haley spoke with one of them and asked them not to say anything, she said that we could handle it."

Lucas nodded "Who? She won't talk to any of us."

"Why not you?" Peyton asked confused

Lucas sighed "If she is pissed at you, chances are she is pissed at me."

"Plus she called him and broke it off." Skillz chimed in matter of factly.

"Thanks." Lucas said sarcastically turning to him getting a shrug in return

Peyton looked at him confused "What? When was this?"

"After the wedding, I was in the car with my mom and she called me, she didn't say much apart from I wasn't in her heart anymore and she couldn't do it anymore."

Skillz interrupted again "And she didn't miss him no more."

"Dude!"

"You said I could listen." Skillz said defending himself

Lucas laughed "Well do it quietly."

"Whatever."

"Who is with her now?" Lucas asked changing the subject.

"Rachel" Skillz responded

Both Lucas and Peyton looked at him with the same confused expression of their faces

He sighed "Bevin went down to the hospital this morning, she took some of her clothes to her. Rachel was there."

"Since when have they gotten so close?" Lucas asked Peyton

"I have no idea, I know that they started talking more but the best friend thing I don't know where that came from."

They looked at Skillz who scrunched up his nose "Why ya'll looking at me? I don't know all the answers."

OTH

Slowly Brooke opened her eyes and looked around the room spotting Rachel she smiled but made sure Rachel didn't see "You still here, can't get enough of me huh?"

"So I was thinking."

"That's never good." Brooke mumbled cutting Rachel off

"Shut up, and to think I was going to give you the offer of a lifetime."

Brooke shook her head "I don't need your surgeons number...I'm already hot."

Sighing the red head stood up "I don't know why I put up with you." She walked over to Brooke who was trying to get up "Lay down, you are going to hurt yourself."

"I already have."

"Do you always have to be so stubborn?" Rachel asked already knowing the answer.

"I just hate being stuck here I hate the fucking hospitals." Brooke moaned

Rachel chuckled "Like anybody enjoys it. Atleast you look good since I got you some of your clothes.  
You are probably the hottest in this hospital."

"Well that's a given."

Rachel grinned "Apart from me." She laughed as Brooke rolled her eyes then turned serious "Anyway, back to what I was saying, you should come stay with me now, you are getting let out tomorrow and since you can't go to Peytons, I guess I will be nice and let you stay at my humble abode."

"You only want me there so you can kill me in my sleep and take over my team." Brooke whispered half asleep.

The red head smiled "You got me.

The brunette nodded and Rachel smiled, She then began to pull the covers over Brooke which was very hard since she was just laying there trying her best to make it hard for the other girl to do. It was mean but what else was she to do?

"There all done." Rachel grinned as she finally got them around her.

Brooke sighed "Isn't it hot? I'm roasting in here, I'll need to take this blanket off."

"Brooke!" Rachel groaned clearly angry

Brooke let out a sleepy giggle and in return got a swat from her friend.

"I hate you." 


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey kiddo!" Rachel beamed as she walked into the hospital on a very impatient Brooke who was sitting on the bed tapping her foot rapidly.

"I've only been waiting like five hours." Brooke glared

Rachel chuckled "Brooke, I was here an hour ago."

"Whatever."

"Are you still upset about the cast?" Mouth said walking in the room, obviously he had been listening.

"It's yellow, Fucking yellow!" The brunette shouted

Rachel burst into laughter causing Brooke to get visibly more angry, seeing this Mouth jumped in

"Hey, let's get you out of here, I'm sure this is the last place you want to be."

"Oh no, I love it here with all the old women who are crazy think they are cats. I made a friend, her name is Betty."

"Don't you just love a pissed off Brooke." Rachel grinned.

Rolling her eyes Brooke got up and walked over to Mouth and linked her arm with his ignoring Rachel.

"That's all the love I get for hanging around here the whole time and giving you a roof over your head." Rachel gasped sarcastically.

"I bet the ugly Rachel was nicer." Brooke said with a smile.

"Shut up." The read head mumbled catching up with them. "So who do you want to visit Peyton?"

Mouth shot her a look and Brooke smiled "Yeah, that will be fun! Oh but here, lets go visit Coop first."

Shaking his head Mouth looked at the two girls who were passing digs at each other "How are you guys going to cope living together? One of you two is going to end up killing the other."

"Brooke loves me really, that's just jealous I have a better ass."

"Please." Brooke scoffed as they reached the exit

"Ok, Brooke who the hell is that?" Rachel asked watching the old women wave franticly at the three off them.

"Bye Betty." Brooke called over her shoulder

"They are coming to get me!

"Ok great, later friend."

Mouth and Rachel just stared at her looking lost

She raised a brow "What? I told you that I had made a friend."

OTH

Brooke was home now, home being Rachel's house.

"Fuck you!" Brooke yelled as she struggled to get her jeans zipped up.

Rachel already offered to help her but she declined, that didn't stop the red head from teasing her

"It's a good thing your kind of hot, otherwise you would have been thrown out for walking around like that." She grinned looking at the brunette who was clad in a pair of jeans and a bra.

"Whatever."

"I can help you, really it's fine."

Brooke shook her head "No."

"Well unless you want Mouth in here drooling over you, you are going to have to let me."

"I knew there was a motive for me staying, you just wanted to see me with no clothes on." Brooke said rolling her eyes

"Whatever your ego needs to hear Davis."

Brooke sighed and Rachel grinned knowing what was coming next

"Rachel." She mumbled.

Grinning she got up and moved closer to the smaller girl "Yes?"

"You know what."

"Do I?" Rachel asked raising a brow

"Bitch."

She shook her head "I'm sorry what was that?"

Brooke sighed giving up "Can you help me?"

"What's the magic word?" Rachel said loving the moment. Brooke Davis actually asking for help.

"Abra kadabra."

"Oh, shes being funny, I can be funny too." Turning around Rachel grinned and walked a few steps before being stopped by Brooke

"Please!"

Turning back she nodded "See that's all it took."

Rachel walked over to Brooke and put the other girls arms around her own neck, Brooke kept her eye contact to the ground. She moved her hand down to her jeans and zipped them up. Leaning down to her ear she whispered "Better now?" Rachel began to rub Brooke's bare sides softly. Brooke bit her lip and nodded.  
Rachel smiled and looked at Brooke whos eye contact was still with the floor "Do you need help with your tee shirt?"

"I'll be fine" Brooke lied.

Grinning the red head nodded "Ok." She went over and picked up a white tee shirt and handed it to the brunette and crossed her arms.

"What?"

She smiled "Put it on."

Brooke scrunched up her nose "I don't want you looking."

Scoffing Rachel shook her head "Yeah, cause Brooke Davis all off a sudden turned shy."

"Well you know it's a new lease of life, after the accident." Brooke said sarcastically.

Laughing the taller girl moved closer to the girl "Just let me help you."

"Fine."

Brooke handed Rachel the tee shirt and lifted her hands up over her head. Smiling softly Rachel slowly put the tee shirt over the smaller girls head being extra careful not to hurt her. She was going at a snail like motion causing the brunette to get angry.

"I'm fucking suffocating in fabric!"

With that, Rachel then roughly pulled the rest of the tee shirt down her body. Brooke put her arms down and looked at Rachel with a small smile.

"Thank you."

Rachel giggled "Hey come here." She took Brooke hand and grabbed her closer then fixed her hair which was messed slightly due to her putting the t shirt on "Your hair was messed up."

"Mhm."

Rachel laughed and brushed away some stray hairs away from her face then kissed her forehead "How are you feeling?"

"Medicine makes people feel good."

Laughing Rachel linked her arm with Brookes and the two began walking "So you feeling good enough and ready for school?"

No. Inside Brooke wasn't. But Brooke knew what to do, she would flash the smile that everyone was so used to seeing. She knew how to mask how she was really feeling and that was what she was planning on doing.  
She wouldn't let anyone know herself again, what she was feeling, what she was wanting. Whenever she had she just got hurt. Brooke herself knew that she had changed, ever since she met him. Lucas. The name that she cringed even thinking about. She allowed herself to show her heart and she didn't like the outcome. People used to call her a bitch and they liked her for all the wrong reasons. Girls wanted to get close to her cause of her status and guys wanted to get close to her cause she was an easy fuck. But at least she got what she wanted then, and that's the way she liked it.

Brooke smiled her famous smile and nodded her head "Team bitches." 


	8. Chapter 8

Brooke really hated school. What was the point in it? You go to school and learn,  
work your ass off on a daily basis just to get a job. People needed jobs so they could gave money, Brooke had money so she had figured she didn't need school or a job.  
In the space of twenty minutes Brooke had transformed herself into the old Brooke Davis.  
Old, she hated that. She hated how people would always tell her that she had changed.  
The old Brooke Davis was fun. She broke people hearts, it wasn't the other way around.

As they arived at the school Rachel put her hand on the brunettes hand and gave it a light squeeze.

Both girls were aware that everyone wanted to know about what seemed to be their new friendship.  
A few months ago they were ready to swing for each other and now they were walking together with all eyes on them.

Brooke smiled to herself feeling better about herself. Everyone was looking at her and she knew why.  
In the car Brooke had made a few adjustments to her outfit. Her tee shirt was now tied up and barley there, showing off her tanned flat stomach. Her long legs covered with a pair of tight jeans hanging low on her hips, covered? Not covered, they were more just there.  
One inch lower and the school would be seeing a whole lot more of her than they currently already were.  
Her long straight brown hair laying on her shoulders moving slightly with the wind. Even in a cast the girl could work it.

All eyes were on the pair. Attention was good Brooke thought to herself as she felt Rachels arm link with hers as they opened the school doors. They didn't talk, they didn't look around.  
They were aware of what was going on. Rachel not to be outdone was in a similar outfit, or should I say with outfit as Brooke. Every girl looking on in jelously and every guy looking in delight.

Just like it used to be.

When she reached her locker she felt her heart drop. There they were, Peyton and Lucas.  
Why did she have to have a locker near Peyton. Rachel seeing the look On Brookes face change.  
If only for a second Brooke had let it slip. She took it upon herself to make Peyton give Brooke some time.

Peyton knew that she should have stayed out of the way. The last thing she wanted was to hurt Brooke anymore than she already had done but she just wanted to know if she was ok. Her entire trial of thought was Brooke orentated. It didn't matter what she did, she turned on the tv a show that herself and Brooke used to watch would be on. Listened to a song, a song Brooke liked or made fun would bast through her speakers. Even drawing, the one thing that took her away from everything lead her back to Brooke. She could start out to draw a horse and somehow the end result would turn out to be Brooke. The girl was stuck in her head.

The red head was the first to speak "Peyton." Her voice dripping with venom.

It was understandable, Rachel and Brooke were the new Paris and Nicole so Peyton could understand that she would be on Brooke's side even though they had stuck together at the hospital. Not letting it get to her, Peyton gave out the best smile she could manage.

"Hey." From no fault but her own Peytons eyes went to Brooke who was staring at the blonde.  
Cursing herself she quickly looked down to the ground.

Get a grip of yourself she thought to herself. Brooke wanted to be horrible to her,  
really she did. If she was then maybe Peyton would just forget about her. That's something she herself wanted to do. She wanted to forget about the blonde completely.  
It would make everything so much better.

When the silence started to feel weird Brooke let out a small sigh, you are your old self again she thought to herself "I'm going to leave now before this gets uncomfortable"  
She spoke softly, quieter than she intended. Cursing herself again she began to walk grabbing Rachel with her. She looked over her shoulder at Petyon and raised her eyebrow "Well, more uncomfortable."

That's more like it.

Rachel let out a small giggle "It smells of boyfriend stealer around here anyway."

Brooke flashed the red head her dimples as they entered the girls bathroom together.

"Are you ok?" He asked

Smiling Peyton turned around "I'm fine." He gave her a questionable look and she put on a fake smile "Really I'm ok, Lucas."

"I guess it could have been worse." He said softly

"I should have known she was going to be a bitch to me, what do you expect."

Lucas sighed "I know but I don't want it being like this whenever we are near each other."

"It's unavoidable." She whispered.

Shrugging he shook his head "Maybe I should talk to her?"

Peyton let out a small chuckle "Cause that will help."

Brooke sighed as she walked over to Rachel putting her head on her shoulder "I hate this."

"Your doing good." Rachel said quietly knowing Brooke was upset.

Smiling Brooke gave a small nod. Like herself Rachel was honest. That's why Brooke liked her so much. After they got past the whole I'm better than you are drama she really saw what a kind of person Rachel was like. They had hung out a few times without anyone else knowing.  
Even when she was dating Lucas, she was unhappy for a while and no one but Rachel knew.  
They were the same, even if she wouldn't admit it. They both knew it.

"If she comes up to you again I'll handle it."

"She isn't going to do that again." Brooke said knowing she was right. She looked in the mirror and smiled at her reflection. Even if she felt like crap she certainly didn't like like it.

Shaking all thoughts of Peyton and Lucas out of her head she smiled at Rachel "Come on red."

As they got out of the toilet Brooke saw Lucas and Peyton, biting her lip with anger as she saw him move closer to the blonde and wrapped his arms around her. Rachel grabbed her arm seeing everything;

"Don't let them get to you, fuck them."

Brooke nodded and walked past them not daring to make eye contact. She could feel their eyes on the pair but didn't care. If they want to be together, screw them. Brooke let out a smile when she saw Mouth walk over to them.

"Where did you get to?" She asked with a giggle.

Last thing she knew he was right next to them. Obviously not.

"I got help up by these guys."

Rachel raised her eyebrow "Are you ok?"

Nodding he let out a small smile "Yeah, they kind of offered to buy me breakfast" His voice getting smaller with each word.

"Why?" The red head asked with a small laugh

"Cause I was with you two."

Both girls giggled and linked their arms with his.

"This isn't going to be so bad after all." Brooke giggled as they walked along the corridor. 


	9. chapter 9

AU - Hey, thanks for the reviews, I'm excited for this chapter cause I feel that this is when they story really begins. Hope you enjoy

OTH

Normally a Friday night meant having lots of fun at some party. Instead Rachel found herself arguining with Lucas.He a turned up at Rachel's house where there was currently a party that she wasn't enjoying. He had turned up demanding to see Brooke, when Rachel refused he then decided that he was going to stay untill he did get to talk to her. He was currentl sitting on top of Rachel's car.

"Get out of here!" She shouted causing even more people to stare.

He laughed "Not untill I get to talk to her."

"Come on man, call it a night." Nathan said trying to get his brother to move in return he got a shove from him.

"Lucas, please." This time it was Haley who was trying to reason with him

Lucas looked over to her and shook his head "Not untill I get to talk to Brooke."

Rachel scoffed "Like she would want to talk to you, get the picture she doesn't want you here and neither do I so fuck off."

"Are you going to make me?" Lucas asked with a smug smile on his lips.

"Your a jackass!" Rachel screamed moving forward only to get pulled back from Haley

"Just go over and make sure Brooke doesn't see him, I'll get him to leave" She whispered.

Rachel sighed and nodded her head, taking one last look at Lucas she rolled her eyes and began walking away.

"Slut!" He shouted

If she wasn't already pissed that had done it, she turned around and slowly walked back over to him before slapping him across the face. He looked at her, a small smile forming

"Enjoy your party."

"What's he doing here?" A voice interupted the scene.

Everyone turned around, already knowing who it was. A very pissed off Brooke.

"He's just leaving." Haley said glaring at him.

He smiled "I'm here for you."

"Screw you." Her voice was clam even though she was feeling anything but that. She started to move closer to him moving Rachel's arm from her as she tried to stop her. "Leave."

"Not untill you talk to me." He stood up towering over her sligtly.

Nathan grabbed Brooke and moved her to him, Rachel and Haley going to each side of the two.

Chuckiling Lucas shook his head "Is that how it is?" He turned his attention to Haley "We have been best friends all of lifes, and you Nathan." He said getting angry "Your suppost to be my brother!"

"And your suppost to be a man!" Nathan shouted back "Just leave no one wants you here"

"I told you, I'm not leaving untill I get to talk to Brooke."

"Then talk." Brooke said quietly. She hated that he had this affect on her. She wanted to be able to handle this on her own without everyone helping her. She didn't know what the hell she saw in him.

Lucas laughed bitterly "You want me to talk with everyone here? Are you sure that's what you want,  
cause I'll tell them."

Haley shook her head "Lucas not here, this isn't the time."

"Well when is the time Hales huh? Everytime I try and talk to her I get nothing."

"That's cause your a dick." Rachel spat

Lucas glared at her "I'm getting sick of you putting yourself in my buisness."

"Your going to have alot more people in your buisness if you don't shut the fuck up." She replied bluntly eyeing him in disgust.

"I don't care, I had the right to know but she didn't tell me." He then looked at Brooke "You didn't tell me about it, I had to find out when it was too late."

"Lucas shut the fuck up!" Nathan yelled walking over to him "Unless you want me knocking you out I suggest that you walk away."

Lucas smirked and raised his hands in the air "Fine I'm gone." Once he got in the car Brooke looked at the three before her and managed to give them a small smile. She turned away from them when they tried to talk to her and walked back towards the house. Everyone turned their attention away from Brooke when they heard Lucas start yelling.

"You know what?" He shouted with a small laugh "I'm glad it happened, I wouldn't want to be a dad to your baby, who even knows if it was mine, after all you are the slut of tree hill!"

Everyones attention turned back to Brooke with shocked expressions on their faces. Lucas just chuckled and drove away, he done the damage he didn't need to stay around for the aftershock. Brooke just kept on walking, she just wanted to dissaper.

OTH

Brooke sat against the wall in the dark room, her swollen eyes glued to the floor. By now she had stopped crying. Though, not because she was all right, just because she had no more tears left to cry. Everything was just so messed up. She had been sitting there for hours just staring at the ground. She could have sworn that she actually felt her heart break into tiny pieces and if someone had opened her up right there wouldn't be anything left of it.

Rachel managed to get everyone to leave without much trouble. She said her goodbyes to Nathan and Haley who had stayed and helped her clean up. Each one of them trying to talk to Brooke but it was no good.She wouldn't open the bathroom door. Rachel knocked on the door softly getting no reaction she frowned she tried again and again she got nothing.

"Brooke, please," Her voice low.

Brooke looked up to the door and tried to speak but nothing came out. She couldn't get the words to function. Slowly she tried to stand but fell back down causing a small moan to come out of her lips. Hearing this Rachel pannicked.

"Brooke!"

Again, Brooke tried to get up. She put her arms on the wall and winced in pain as pain imediatly went to her bad arm. She shook it off and slowly lifted herself up from the ground. Her hand looking for the light switch. After a few failed attepmts she found it. The lights flickered on causing Brooke to flinch and close her eyes quickly. She opened them soon after and got used to the light again.

Rachel heard the door unlocking and sighed in relief. She waited a few moments thinking that Brooke was going to come out but she didn't. She just sat back down. Rachel turned the door handle and opened the door slowly. Her eyes widened once she saw Brooke.

She was sitting on the floor, her hands covered in blood, along with her clothes and the walls. Rushing to her she kneeled on the floor next to her.

"What have you done?" Rachel whispered.

Brooke didn't answer her she just continused to stare at the floor. Rachel looked around and saw the razors at Brookes feet and the empty tube on pills.

"Brooke." Her voice was full of concern and Brooke was aware of it.

"Sorry." Brooke whispered speaking her first words in hours.

Moving closer to her she put her arm around the brunettes shoulder "Why did you do this?"

"I just wanted to make it stop." She chocked out.

"Hey, come here." Rachel tightned her grasp around Brooke and ran her hand up and down her arm softly.

"Just like when I was in the car, I just wanted to make it stop."

Closing her eyes, Rachel nodded her head. No one had asked Brooke what had happened that night. No one wanted to upset her. Rachel swore that the next time she saw Lucas she was going to hurt him. He had no right to do what he did out there. She didn't get it, at times he was the sweetest most caring guy in the world, then he was the biggest jackass there was. She hadn't seen that side of Lucas much. Apart from Brooke, no one had. She knew all to well what he was like.

Brooke began to talk again "Did you know?"

Rachel opened her eyes "Yeah, look Brooke you know that I would tell you, the others told me not to. Besides it wasn't my place. They were going to do it."

"When?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Rachel winced looking down at Brookes hands. "I need to get you to the hopsital."

"No!" Brooke replied in a loud whisper

"Look at your hands, and your cast."

Brooke had managed to get the cast off with one of the razors. Brooke looked up at Rachel causing Rachel's heart to drop when she saw that the usual brown eyes that glistened full of happyness were now cold. She tried to read Brooke but she couldn't.

"I'm fine."

Not wanting to push her she gave up. "Atleast let me clean you up."

Slowly Brooke nodded, standing up with the help of Rachel. Her head pounding. Feeling like she was going to pass out she grabbed onto Rachel who was at her side.

"I've got you." The red head said softly.

Once Rachel had cleaned up Brooke she then took them upstairs and put Brooke in bed hoping that Brooke would have fallen asleep after the events that had taken place. Though she didn't she just sat up and looked around the room avoiding the stare of Rachel. Noticing this Rachel let out a small sigh.

"Why won't you look at me?"

Brooke spoke softly still not looking up "When you do something, like when you get a bad grade at school and you tell your parents and they say, I'm not mad at you I'm just dissapointed in you. That hurts a alot more then if they were just mad at you. They wouldn't be mad at you forever. It's like that, I don't want you to be dissopointed."

Rachel smiled "I'm not dissapointed in you Brooke, I'm just worried."

"I'm fine."

"Look at your hands."

The brunette let out a small smile "They are fine, I do it all the time."

She shook her head "You slit your wrists aswell."

Brooke nodded "I know." For the first time she met Rachels gaze "I never do it deep enough, it doesn't even leave a mark. I just want to get away sometimes, and it does that for me. It takes the pain away for a while."

Moving next to her Rachel took Brooke's wirst in her hands "You need to stop hurting yourself before you take it to far."

"I don't know how." Brooke replied honestly.

Whenever she was feeling low she would cut herself. Like she said it would take the pain away. She had all this pain inside of her and when she cut it was such a release for her. It all went away.

"I do know that I don't want to let him win."

Smiling Rachel rubbed the other girls hands "We wont let him."

Brooke wasn't going to let him ruin herself. She didn't need him and she was going to prove that to everyone.

With the sudden feeling of sleep taking over Brookes body she lay her head on Rachel's shoulder and shut her eyes. Smiling Rachel pulled the covers over the two and drifted off to sleep herself. The last thing she heard was Brooke's voice.

"Thank you." 


	10. Chapter 10

Lucas was at the river court playing basketball with Mouth. Mouth completely oblivious to what had gone on the night before. Someone who did know all about it was Peyton. After talking to Haley at the cafe she rushed over to the place she knew he would be and of course she was right. Mouth spotted her but Lucas didn't. She gave him a smile and he returned the gesture.

"Lucas."

Hearing her voice he didn't turn around. She knew, he could tell by the tone of her voice. He just kept on playing not wanting to deal with her.

"You suck by the way." Peyton said with a small snicker watching him miss the basket.

Still not turning around to face her Peyton shook her head "I guess your not facing me because of last night."

Sighing Lucas finally turned around "I don't want to talk about it."

"Last night you did, in fact you wanted to talk about it with the whole school."

Mouth not knowing what they were talking looked at Lucas with a confused expression on his face.

The taller boy shook it off "It was nothing."

Peyton scoffed "Nothing? You told the whole school Brooke had lost her baby thats hardly nothing!"

Upon hearing the blondes words Lucas cringed and Mouths jaw almost hit the floor. Seeing this Peyton bit her lip.

"You didn't know?"

He shook his head "No, I was out of town visiting my grand parents. I tried calling the girls earlier but there was no answer. I figured they had a heavy night."

"You could say that." Peyton mumbled as she looked at Lucas.

Rolling his eyes Lucas stepped forward "I don't know why your acting like you care all of a sudden, you are probably the reason the babys dead in the first place."

"What?" She couldn't believe it he actually had the nerve to try and put this on her.

Mouth stood up "Hey, that's not fair."

He shook his head "Another one on Brookes side. God what is this? All of my friends are turning against me for that little slut."

"Don't call her that!" Mouth shouted. "Lucas I am your friend, but I'm also Brookes and What you done, that was a horrible thing."

"You werent there." Lucas replied coldly.

Mouth nodded "Your right, but I'm going to be there now."

He gave a small smile to Peyton and got in his car. When the car pulled away Peyton turned her attention back to Lucas.

"I can't believe your trying to blame me for this!"

"If you didn't kiss me then maybe she wouldn't have gone off in that car and then my baby would still be alive."

Peyton scoffed "So it's all my fault now? Incase you hadn't noticed Lucas, you kissed me back."

"I felt sorry for you, I didn't mean it." He said with a smug smile on his face

"Fuck you."

Lucas smiled "Cause you would like that wouldn't you?"

"Who are you? I don't even know who you are right now. A week ago you were concerned about her and telling me how you were going to get her back and now your doing this."

Lucas cut her off "She didn't want to talk to me, before her my life was simple."

Shaking her head she sighed "Before you my life was simple, and so was hers."

"Like you would know"

She smiled "I know what it was like. I spent everyday of my life with her for ten years. She told me everything and I told her everything. It didn't matter what was going on with me she would make sure that I got through it.  
When I had problems with my dad or Nathan or Jake, she would be there for me. She was all I had, and I can't believe I gave all of that up for you."

"Peyton." His voice softened and she saw some of the Lucas she was used to.

"You always had a certain part of you that I didn't see, and I didn't know why. But I didn't push it. I now know that other part of you." Peyton turned around and walked to her car. Without looking back she drove off feeling terrible.  
His words stuck in her head going over and over again.

OTH

The sudden sharp pain caused Brooke to moan slightly. She refused to open her eyes at first, but after several attempts, she managed to open them. Once the light from the window outside hit against her she groaned, her eyes roaming around the room. She smiled once she saw Rachel cuddled up next to her fast asleep. Feeling bad when the memories of last night came flooding back.

She had lost her baby. A baby she didn't even know about. It was dead and she never gave it one single thought untill it was gone. Just when things started to look up, something happened and made it even more worse than it already was. Brooke began thinking that it was her. Everything left her. She had parents but now they left her and were gone. Her own family didn't even want to know her. She had a best friend and now she was gone.  
A baby, she had a fucking baby and now that was gone too. She wanted to know what she had done to deserve this.  
Sure she had made mistakes, but why this. She couldn't have been that bad.

Shaking her head she got up out of bed and walked out of the room. She walked to the bathroom and looked around at the mess she had caused. It was when she had these thoughts of self pitty that she cut. Feeling the urge to relieve some of the anger inside of her she looked around for a razor. After looking and finding nothing she sighed.  
Rachel must have got rid of them. She didn't know why she was upset about that. She should have been happy. She wanted to stop. So why was she wanting to do it so much?

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She slowly walked out of the bathroom and walked up to the bedroom door. Fearing that it was Lucas she didn't want to go downstairs. He wouldn't though would he? Biting down on her lip she turned the door handle around and made her way into the hall. Snap out of it she thought to herself. Lucas wouldn't turn up again. Not after last night. She nodded to herself and made her way down the stairs. She took a step back when the door opened suddenly. Seeing who it was she let out a small sigh of relief.

"Mouth."

He smiled softly "Sorry for scaring you, I was just really worried."

Shaking her head she smiled "It's ok."

"I heard about last night." He spoke softly not wanting to upset her.

She didn't speak, she only nodded her head. Walking up to her he put his arms around her smiling when she done the same.

He smiled "We are going to be fine."

Pulling back she looked into his eyes "Who told you?"

He didn't answer. He didn't have to she already knew.

"Peyton." She said softly.

Nodding his head he gave her a sad smile "Yeah."

She wasn't suprised, Practically the whole school was there so it wasn't going to be long for the people who weren't there to find out. Nothing stayed a secret in Tree Hill. Everyone knew that.

"I had no idea you were..." Mouth said stopping mid sentence

Brooke dropped her arms to her sides "Neither did I." She let out a small laugh "What a way to find out huh."

"He shouldn't have done that." He shook his head. Not knowing how his friend could do that to the girl standing before him.

She shrugged "It's too late for shouldn'ts." She began walking over to the living room and nodded her head in the direction motioning for Mouth to do the same. They both sat down on the couch and Brooke continued to talk, her voice low.

"It's probably for the best, I mean look at the mess I am in. I couldn't do that to a kid. I would have made it's life hell."

Mouth shook his head "That's not true and you know it. You would have been a great mom." He took her hands in his and smiled "And you will be."

Brooke looked down at the ground "Is it bad to kind of be glad?"

"It wouldn't have been the right situation." Mouth nodded

"If I didn't have the accident, I would have kept it." Brooke choked out "Even though me and Lucas were done. I wouldn't have taken it's life."

"I know." He whispered. He began rubbing Brookes hands with his thumb and noticed the cuts. "What's this?"

Shrugging she looked away "You already know."

"You did this to yourself?" He extended her hands out and saw her wrists "Brooke, no this isn't worth it."

"He isn't worth it."

Mouth brought his hand to her face "Promise me you won't do this again."

She smiled weakly "I promise."

"You don't seem so sure."

"I don't want to do it again, but then I do." She looked up at him and shrugged "If you weren't here right now I'd be looking around the house for something to cut myself with."

Wincing at her words he closed his eyes "You need to stop."

"I wish I could."

He opened his eyes, she looked lost. Brooke Davis, the girl who was always so full of energy and full of confidence was lost.  
He hated seeing her like this. It wasn't her.

"I'll help you."

"She shook her head "I appreciate it, but this isn't your problem or anyone elses. I can't dump all of my problems on people."

"You are not dumping anything on anyone, I want to help you."

Brooke smiled at her friend "Thank you."

"I'ts nothing." Mouth replied truthfully.

OTH

Rachel began to stir, opening her eyes she noticed that Brooke wasn't next to her. Frowning she got up and looked around for her. Thinking the worst she started to panic. She was now running down the stairs. Running being more like clearing the whole set of stairs her eyes roaming the room. She brought her hand to her chest when she spotted Brooke sitting at her front door.

"Brooke, I nearly had a fucking heart attack."

Brooke let out a small giggle

Sitting down next to her she sighed "Smoking isn't a cool way to die."

Rolling her eyes Brooke threw the ciggarette away "Happy."

Rachel smiled "Yeah."

"Sorry." The brunette whispered looking up at her.

Already knowing what she was talking about she shook her head "There is nothing to be sorry for, just don't do it again."

"Thanks for helping me."

"No problem." Rachel grinned "I should savor that, you don't say thank you much."

"Fuck you."

The red head nodded "See, that is more like it."

In return she got a roll of the eyes from Brooke.

"It's freezing." Rachel said rubbing her arms.

"I can't feel anything." Brooke replied with a small shrug.

Frowning Rachel looked at the brunette "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"I just want to move on from it."

"Come here." Rachel said as she put her hand out to Brooke. Accepting it placed her hands in Rachels and pulled herself up.

"Where is here?" Brooke asked with a raised brow

"Kitchen, I'll make you some food."

Brooke let out a giggle "I'll never be that hungry."

"Shut up. I'm a good cook." Rachel smiled.

She was happy that Brooke was having a laugh with her. She knew that it wasn't going to be over with just like that. It was too simple for that. Whatever happened though, she was going to be there for Brooke and was going to help her.

"What was the best present you ever got?" Brooke asked randomly.

Rachel smiled knowing the answer right away "A yoyo." She saw Brooke looking at her weird and shrugged "I was the first gift my parents ever got me that I actually wanted."

Nodding Brooke smiled, she knew what that was like. Her parents didn't spend time with her, they just threw money at her. Which wasn't the worst thing but she would easily have done without the money and just spent some time with them. That is all she ever wanted, a family. A real one who spent time with each other not one who text her telling her that they hoped her accident wasn't that bad.

"What was yours?"

"This cup with a photo of me, my mom and dad on it."

"What happened to it?" Rachel asked

"Lucas smashed it." 


	11. Chapter 11

When Brooke named Lucas Broody she was being far too kind. Instead, she should have named him an insane physco freak.  
Most people knew Lucas Scott as being the sweet guy whos head was always in a book. Sweet Lucas, always there to help.  
There was a side to him that only a few people saw. A dark side. While Brooke worried about going to school he didn't have to.  
He could just blame it on the alcohol that he never had. He could just walk in give a small smile and apoligize for his actions the night before whereas Brooke would be left to pick up all the pieces. Or so he thought.

Walking into the school on Monday morning he had a smug smile on his face. He noticed the dirty looks he got from all of the cheerleaders but that was to be expected. Whenenever he and Brooke broke up they would all give him dirty looks, when they made up again, they would all give him sweet smiles.  
Of course that was all Brookes doing. She didn't want him to be mad at her so she made sure they would make the extra effort to be nice to him.

This time she had no intentions in making up with him. It wasn't because of what happened with Peyton. She was upset about that sure, but more with Peyton than Lucas. She had come to not expect that much from him. Peyton though, she meant the world to her and she betrayed her, twice. Lucas spotted Petyon standing over at her locker with Haley and Nathan. His smile growing wider he walked over to the three.

"Hey guys." He said in his usual sweet tone.

The only one to even look at him was Haley. She managed to give him a small weak smile before turning away.

Anger filling his body he shook his head "So this is how its going to be?"

Sighing at his brother Nathan looked up "Look, not right now ok."

"Why not?"

"Brooke is right over there." He answered keeping his voice quiet.

Lucas looked over at Brooke who was surrounded with a group of girls "Can't believe she turned up."

Peyton rolled her eyes which he noticed he opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by a voice comming from behind him.

"Well well look who is it, the jackass." Rachel grinned.

"What do you want?" He asked angrily.

Ignoring him she kept walking giving small smiles to the three standing next to Lucas.

"Lucas what do you want?" Brooke said as he walked over to the group, Haley and Nathan rushing over to them, Peyton standing behind them looking down.

"I just wanted to know how you were feeling." He smiled.

Brooke flashed her dimples "I'm awesome."

He knew what she was doing, she was putting her mask up. Unfortantley for him, not alot of people were going to know that. "Really?" Even though you lost your baby."

She raised her eyebrow "Baby, what baby?"

He was getting angry, she was winning and he didn't like it.

"You mean the baby that you made up when you were wasted Friday night?" Rachel added rolling her eyes.

"I wasn't wasted."

"Right, so you are just a jackass at any time." Bevin chimed in.

Lucas shot her a look "I wasn't talking to you."

"How funny, I'm not talking to you either." Brooke said with a smile and walked away, the girls following after her.

Rachel stayed behind and Lucas shook his head "She knows that there was a baby."

"Thanks to you the whole school does."

Lucas sighed, his temper rising "Then why is she saying that there was no baby."

Taking his role from earlier it was her turn to be smug "Because there wasn't."

"Yes there was!" He shouted causing people to stare on

Giggiling she shook her head and stepped closer to her "That might be true but who is the school going to believe. You or Brooke."

"Your a bitch." He fumed

"Yes, yes I am." With that she grinned and he pushed passed her walking out of school having enough of the day already.

"So how is she really?" Haley asked

Rachel smiled "Shes fine."

Haley sighed "Come on, we can see past those fake smiles she is given out."

"How do you think she is? She didn't even know that she was pregnent and he goes and tells her that shes lost her baby."

"Atleast everyone thinks Lucas was lying." Peyton said speaking for the first time.

Nathan nodded "That doesn't stop her from knowing the truth though."

These were all the people who could see past Brookes act.

"Look she is doing the best that she can right now." Rachel smiled sadly.

"I talked to her last night, it's like the more time goes by the more she closes me out." Haley replied

Rachel shrugged "You just need to give her some more time, she is going through something that none of you could even imagine.

Peyton was the only one who got suspicious of this and Rachel saw the confusion take over the blondes features. She shook it off and smiled "I've got to go now, just don't push her right now or I'll push you."

Rachel smiled and started to catch up with Brooke who was at the other end of the corridor talking to Whitey.

"That's not fair!" Broome moaned

"Brooke you cannot cheer with that arm of yours." He looked at Rachel and sighed "Maybe you can talk some sense into her."

Rachel put her arm around her friend "Come on, it's not that long untill your arm will be healed."

"Why isn't your cast on?" Whitey asked looking down at her arm.

Feeling self concious shes folded her arms "The doctor told me I could."

"It's only been a week."

Whitey was nice and everything but he was damn nosey.

"It healed up faster than they thought it would, she just has to keep the bandages on for a while longer."

Not buying it he shook his head "I've seen many accidents in my time. Never once have I heard of that."

Brooke winked "I'm one of a kind."

With that she walked away and Rachel smiled at her "That she is."

OTH

It was know night and Rachel and Brooke were down at the River court. Rachel didn't know why they were there, Lucas could turn up there at any time. That didn't seem to bother Brooke.

"Do you ever think about what would have happened if we, you know?"

Rachel nodded "All the time."

Hearing this made Brooke look down on the floor "I wanted to, I was just scared."

"I know." Rachel smiled "I knew that you would go back to Lucas, you always did. He would break up with you and you would go back to him when he wanted you back."

"I tried to leave him that night at the beach." Brooke spoke quietly.

Closing her eyes the red head nodded knowing all about that night "I can't believe he did that."

She let out a small smile "It was nothing."

"Brooke." She said in a loud whisper "Brooke he tried too..."

"He didn't." Brooke whispered "Thanks to you."

None of them spoke for a while. They just sat in silence, confortable silence. Brooke was the first to speak up.

"That's when I knew." She whispered

Looking up Rachel nodded "I always knew what I wanted, you." She smiled sadly "We both did, I just wasn't the one lying to myself."

Brooke moved her hand down to Rachels cheek "I didn't want to hurt you."

Nodding Rachel moved closer, their faces inches apart she looked down at Brooke lipss before looking up at the bruntte who was doing the same. She brought her lips down to Brookes, capturing their lips together.  
She ran her tongue along her bottom lip, tugging at it a little with her own lips, trying to pry Brookes mouth open for better access. Brooke responded to her, kissing back and opening her mouth. Her hands cupping the redheads face gently.

Both of them lost in the moment, unware of the pair of eyes on them. 


	12. Chapter 12

Rachel couldn't help but smile. Lying there with Brooke next to her. Arms wrapped around her neck, fast asleep Her own arms wrapped protectively around her tiny waist. Even though she was tired herself, she couldn't help but watch her sleep. She looked so beautiful. So peaceful and relaxed. She knew that each moment she spent with Brooke, her feelings grew stronger than ever. It was amazing how one person could make you completely forget about all the crap going on around you. She knew how she felt about her from the very beginning. That amazing feeling she gave her.

She was still in awe from what had happened. So used to being confident, Brooke could reduce her to a shaky mess with just one touch.  
And she wouldn't have it any other way. The way Brooke looked at her and the words she whispered in her ear. She knew that the feeling was mutual. It had to be.

Rachel lightly made imaginary circles on her stomach. She brought the hand that was free and stroked her thumb against her cheek.

"Brooke." she whispered as she brought her face closer to hers,placing a soft kiss against Brooke's forehead. The brunette stirred slightly letting one of her arms fall to her side before gliding it along Rachels back pulling her closer. Rachel grinned as she felt her lips brush off the crook of her neck and placed another kiss on her forehead pulling her as close as humanly possible.

She looked around the room, so many thoughts racing in and out of her mind.

"Hey you." Her soft voice brought Rachel back to reality.

she looked down and met her brown orbs "Hey, gorgeous."

Brooke just smiled and kept her eyes locked on Rachels. She wasn't sure what had just happened. Well, she was but what was happening right now.  
Normally she never wanted to stay but this time she did. She knew that she really didn't want to leave the embrace she was currently in with Rachel.

Turning her head to the side Rachel smiled. "You ok?"

"Mhm." Brooke answered as she traced her finger down the redheads nose making her smile even wider "You?"

She smiled "Yeah."

Rachels eyes locked on Brookes as her thumb caressed her cheek. Brooke gave her a dimply smile, gazing into her eyes, making her feel like the richest girl in the world. The brunette wrapped her arms around her neck and Rachel kissed the top of her head. No words had passed for a while they both just lay in each others arms reeling from what had happened.

All these thoughts were running in and out of Brooke's head. No less than a week ago she was sure that things would never get better got her. Being with Rachel.  
She didn't need to worry about all of that stuff. All the bad things just left her. It had to be to good to be true. Maybe for Rachel it was just another hook up.  
Don't get your hopes up she thought to herself.

Rachel smiled as Brooke placed a single kiss on her lips. She untangled their legs, smiling as she felt Brooke's fingers smoothing over her skin. Leaning in the brunette placed a another light kiss on her lips. Rachel gently nuzzled her neck which dragged a small giggle from her.

Turning serious grabbing at Rachels shoulder she whispered in her ear "I want you closer."

OTH

Basketball practice was always hetic. There was the whole team running up and down like crazy taking the orders of the coach and then there the cheerleaders at the other end of the gym hall taking the orders off of Rachel. Brooke was the captain but since her accident Whitey decided that she was no way well enough to teach them. Normally she would make a fuss about it but this time she didn't care she just sat on the bleachers her head in the clouds. Running over to her Bevin grinned.

"Rachels good at this."

Smiling Brooke looked at her friend and raised her eyebrow causing Bevin to shake her head "Not as good as you of course."

Brooke just giggled and looked over at Rachel who was busy showing all of the girls cheers. She was so lost in the moment looking at Rachel that she didn't even hear Bevin talking.

"So I was cooking and guess what Skillz told me?" She sighed when she realized that she was paying no attention to her what so ever "Brooke!"

Comming out of her thoughts she bit her lip hoping that her friend hadn't noticed her stare at the redhead "Sorry, what?"

Luckily for her this was Bevin. As much as she liked her she wasn't the sharpest girl in the world so it was pretty safe to say that Brooke was alright "Guess what skillz told me when I was cooking?"

"There isn't enough salt in this?"

laughing Bevin shook her head "No, he told me that Lucas was acting weird."

Hating even hearing his name she sighed "He is always weird."

"I know but it was different this time, he kept telling Skillz that he was going to get them."

"Get who?" Brooke asked with a raised brow.

"I don't know, he came back from the river court and was acting so weird."

She nodded then her eyes widened as Bevins words sunk in "Wait, the river court?"

Bevin nodded.

This wasn't good. Brooke stoop up suddenly "Fuck."

Trust Lucas to be there. It was just her luck, it couldn't have happened to anyone else.

"Are you ok?" Bevin asked concerned.

Not answering her Brooke just quickly got out of the gym, seeing this Rachel frowned "Take ten!" She shouted from behind her shoulder as she ran to catch up with Brooke "Brooke wait up!"

Turning around Brooke smiled "Hey."

"Whats wrong?" The red head asked concered, putting her arm on Brookes shoulder.

Brooke didn't want to worry her, she would deal with Lucas herself. Rachel didn't need to know about this."Nothing, I was just getting some air." She lied with a small smile.

"Ok, I'll come with you." Rachel smiled.

Flasing her dimples the brunette smiled as Rachel linked her arm with hers.

Watching from the side of the school, Lucas curled his fists in anger as he watched the two girls sitting on one of the benches, giggle and whisper things in each others ear, stealing small kisses.

"Hey Lucas whats going down, ohh." Skillz said as he grinned "Would you look at that."

Lucas let out a frustrated sigh "I can't believe it."

Skillz shrugged "I dunno man, I mean it's not like I expected it, but I'm not suprised by it."

"I'm going to kill them."

"Look man, just clam down" Skillz said to his friend as he looked at the two girls "Just leave it."

"I can't let this go." Lucas muttered under his breath.

Sighed he shook his head "They aren't doing anything wrong."

"They are kissing!" Lucas shouted shaking his head "Brooke is my girlfriend."

"Are you tripping? You and Brooke broke up man, what the fuck is going on with you?"

Shooting a look at his friend Lucas sighed "Whatever."

"Lets just get out of here, come back to mine or something we shouldn't be watching."

Nodding slowly Lucas turned around before taking one long last look at them. He knew that the thing that hurt Brooke the most was getting to the people she cared about. Smirking to himself he pulled away. Knowing what he had to do, it was only a matter of time before he did it. 


	13. Chapter 13

Brooke had been acting strange for the past few days, she was jumpy and wouldn't stay focused for that long. Whenever someone asked her if she was ok. she just shook it off as nothing. Her behavour was a result of Lucas. She hated him for having this effect on her. She just wanted to forget about him. It was hard to do that when whenever he saw her he looked at her with that smug smile of his. It drove her crazy. She was aware that he knew about her and Rachel and there was no way he was going to let that go. He had to be planning on doing something.

It was five in the afternoon and Brooke knew that Lucas would be at the rivercourt. Spotting him she made her presance known, her high heels hitting off of the ground. Skillz was the first to notice her he nudged Lucas who then turned around and smirked. Walking over to her his smile widened. She rolled her eyes at him and looked away over her shoulder.

"Looking for your girlfriend?" He asked with a chuckle.

She didn't turn around "I was just passing."

"Right, you just want to make sure that I don't tell everyone your little secret."

She smiled and turned to face him "What secret would that be?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Lucas said glaring at her.

Brooke nodded and grabbed his t shirt pulling him close to her "If you tell anyone about me and Rachel or do anything to hurt her. I'll hurt you."

Laughing he shook his head "Now I'm scared."

Turning serious Brooke pulled him as close as possible to her, their faces inches apart "Try me."

She let go off him and pushed his chest "You know, we all have secrets, don't we Lucas."

Anger evident Lucas gritted his teeth "Fuck you."

She smiled "Be carefull now Lucas, with that heart of yours, too much excitment. It could kill you." Getting up she winked at him taking the basketball from his hands. She bounced it a few times as she walked away. She then flung the ball against his car window. The noise causing Skillz and lucas to turn around.

She gasped dramaticly "Oh, I'm sorry. What I mess I've made."

Skillz who was now holding Lucas shook his head "Come on man let it go."

Brooke giggled "Yeah,let it go."

With that, Brooke walked over to her car and drove off smiling.

"I'm going to fucking kill her!" Lucas shouted pushing Skillz off of him.

Skillz sighed "She is just getting you back for what you did to her, its even now."

Lucas laughed bitterly "Even? She just smashed my car window."

"You told her about her dead baby infront of the whole school."

"Whos side are you on?" The blonde asked his friend.

He held his hands up "Hey, I'm not on anyones team. I'm your friend and I don't wanna see you like this."

Lucas smiled "Thanks man, but I can't be ok with this."

OTH

Brooke stumbled into the house some time in the middle of the night. She didn't want to wake Rachel up so she made sure she was extra quiet. Aware that she was most likly wide awake and waiting for her. She walked into the nearest bathroom and turned on the light,looking in the mirror she sighed. Hearing footsteps she cursed and sat down on the eagde of the bath, her gaze on the floor.

"Brooke, where have you been, it's 2 am." Rachel said angrily.

"Out." Brooke mumbled not looking up.

"Where?" She asked sitting to the left of her "Look at me."

Slowly she lifted her head expecting the gasp she got from Rachel.

"Brooke, What the hell happened? She knew what part of the answer was, it was something to do with Lucas.

She shrugged "I'll be fine in the morning."

"You are bleeding!" She sat back and examined her. She was pale, her lip cut, her nose bloody. She looked down at her clothes, some of them torn. She shook her head "Your clothes...he didn't?"

Brooke shook her head "No, I promise."

"What else did he do to you?"

Standing up slowly the brunette winced. She slid off her jacket moaning at the pain it caused. Stepping forward Rachel helped her take it off. Shaking her head when she saw Brookes arm swollen.

"Your arm, your bleeding, where is it comming from?"

Taking her hand in her own, she placed it at the back of her head wincing in pain. Once she let go, Rachel looked at her own hand, now convered in blood.

"You need to go to the hopsital."

"I can't, they will want to know what happened." Brooke whispered

"And we will tell them." Rachel replied.

She held out her arms to Brooke who was now crying, she accepted and Rachel carefully wrapped her arms around her "Let's get you to the hospital."

OTH

They were now at the hospital. Rachel held onto Brooke's hand tightly as the doctor put stitches in the back of her head. She was highly medicated at that point so it wasn't a painfull experience for her at all. Her arm was also in a sling which she wasn't happy about. She would have been happier with the yellow cast. Rachel was fuming at Lucas. She swore if she saw him she was going to kill him. She didn't even know how it happened she couldn't get anything out of Brooke she kept saying it didn't matter.

A voice shot her to reality "I got here as soon as I could."

Rachel smiled "Bevin."

Not the obvious choice to call sure, but Bevin was with Brooke earlier that day. Rachel figured she could shed some light as to what happened. Skillz stood at the doorway giving the girls a sad smile. He knew what had happened, it was obvious. Lucas was talking about how he was going to get her back for the car and now she was like this.

They stayed in silence untill the doctor had finished. He explaned to them that it would be best if she stayed in over night just so they could check on her and gave Rachel a tube of pills for the pain.

"What happened?" Bevin asked giving a small smile to the doctor as he left.

Rachel bit down on her lip. She so badly wanted to tell her who did it but something inside of her was telling her not to. When the doctor asked what had happened, Brooke said she didn't see them. If she didn't Rachel would have told everyone exactly who it was but it obviously wasn't what Brooke wanted. She wanted to know why but was more concered in Brookes health, just glad that she was going to be ok.

"I'm not sure." She lied.

Brooke slured something and put her head on the red heads shoulder.

"What was that?" Rachel asked as she brushed a stand of hair out of Brookes eyes causing Skillz to smile.

Brooke just giggled and Skillz smiled "I don't think we are gonna get much sense out of her tonight. shes as drugged up as Nathans mom."

Rachel laughed and shook her head "I guess your right." she then turned to Bevin "She was with you right, do you know anything?"

"She was fine all day, she seemed really happy. Happiest I've seen her since the accident."

Brooke was happy. She had Rachel to thank for that. She was so excited about what was happening with the two of them. Also she was giving herself some points for doing what she did to Lucas. Feeling horrible Skillz spoke up "Hey babe, can you get me a soda?"

Rachel gave him a confused look and Bevin obliged going out of the room. He sighed and walked over to the two girls looking back to make sure the coast was clear.

"I know what happened."

"What?" She asked clearly confused as to why.

"Earlier on today at the rivercourt, I was playing ball with Lucas and Brooke turned up." He stopped and smiled sadly at Brooke who seemed to be asleep "She was talking to him."

Rachel cut him off "About what?"

He knew that it was about them kissing but he didn't want to tell her. Brooke would. He shrugged "I dunno, all I know is he looked pissed. As she was going, she smashed his car window."

Her eyes widened and he chuckled "Hit it pretty damn good aswell."

Rachel looked down at Brooke and gave out a small sigh "So that's why he did this to her."

Nodding he put his hand on her shoulder "Look I know this isn't really anything to do with me, I'm just telling you what I know."

"Thanks." She said with a small smile

He just shrugged and looked over at Brooke "Take care of her, I'll let you get some rest."

"Thanks for comming, sorry for waking you."

"Don't sweat it." She smiled and watched as he left the room. He looked back one more time and smiled when he saw Rachel kiss Brookes forhead, their hands tangled together.

"I didn't want you to get hurt." Brooke mumbled in her ear.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked kissing the side of her head softly.

"He knows."

Imediatly knowing what she was talking about she looked down at her "How?"

Brooke slured "He was at the rivercourt."

Rachel closed her eyes "Why did you go to him?"

"I didn't want him to hurt you."

Her stomach forming in knots she put her arm around Brooke "He hurt you so he has hurt me."

She didn't know how but Rachel swore to herself that she was going to get Lucas back for this. He finally needed to be taught a lesson. 


	14. Chapter 14

Rachel walked along of the school corridors smiling every so often at someone she knew. She was in a rush to get back to Brooke. They had just got back from the hopsital under an hour ago.  
Rachel was only there to collect some of her books and tell a teacher that she wasn't going to be there for a few days. Chuckiling to herself since the teacher bought her fake doctors note. She just wanted to get back to Brooke who was currently sleeping due to her medication.

"Rachel!"

She turned around and smiled knowing the voice "Haley."

It was no secret these two didn't get along. Brooke told Rachel to be nice to her so she decided to give her a chance. They didn't need to hang out but they could atleast be sival to each other.

"How is Brooke? I heard about last night" Her voice full of concern.

Confusion taking over her features she looked away "Who told you?"

"Lucas, I can't believe someone jumped her." Haley said softly

Her eyes widening Rachel clenched her fists "What?"

"Lucas, he told me all about it last night. Someone jumped her while she was walking home, it's terrible."

Rachel shook her head "I'm going to fucking kill him."

Storming into the male changing room Rachel scanned the room looking for Lucas. All the guys eyeing her up as she walked past them.  
Spotting him she grabbed his arm dragging him forward getting a bunch of wolf whistles from the guys making her role her eyes. She slamed him against the wall.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" She shouted angrily.

"More like what the fuck is wrong with you!" Lucas replied also shouting. "This is the guys locker room."

"I'm aware of that."

He laughed "Then get out."

"I hate you, you wont get away with this!"

"Guys take this somewhere else." Skillz said running up to them "Unless you want more people knowing your buisness" He lowered his voice, facing Rachel.

She sighed and let go of Lucas "This is not over." Turning on her heels she smiled at the room of guys infront of her and walked out of the room leaving them all looking at Lucas wondering what the hell had just happend. Giving them a weak smile he shrugged.

OTH

When she arrived home she smiled. Walking up to her room she was suprised to see Brooke up and dressed. Especially the dressed part. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a black t shirt which reveled alot more than it covered. Her long hair down.

She smiled and pulled her to her. "How did you manage that on your own?"

Brooke winked "I've got alot of talent."

Laughing Rachel kissed her forhead "Why haven't you got your sling on?"

"I lost it." Brooke lied making Rachel roll her eyes.

Tightening her grip around her bare waist she pulled her closer, running a hand through her soft hair. She smiled "You want some Advil?"

Brooke put her arm around Rachels neck and brought her lips to her ear "I just want you."

Rachel swore her stomach was doing summersaults right then. She smiled running her hand soothingly over her back. Brooke pulled back as she placed several kisses on her lips. She then tightened her grip on Rachel as she pulled her in for another hug. She really did seem eager to be with her, like she really wanted to keep her close. Which she did. It's not that Rachel minded. It just caused her some concern, Brooke was probally still scared from what happened.

"You are safe with me." She whispered "I won't let him hurt you again."

Brooke clung on to her as hard as she could.

She was confused as to why she would want to help her. Rachel could have anyone she wanted yet she chose to be with her. 

Pulling back Brooke smiled "Come with me."

"Where?" Rachel asked taking her hand in her own.

Brooke giggled and brought rachels ear to her lips "Upstairs."

Rachel grinned and leaned forward. Her hands sliding to the back of Brookes neck as she closed her eyes, sliding her lips over hers. She forced her lips open with hers and took the kiss to a higher level,  
pulling her closer. Their hands roaming each others bodys. Brooke took a hold of Rachels waist pushing her closer to her, crushing their lips together. Rachel tightening her grip on her as she went at her lips vigorously with her own. Taking over the kiss she slanted her lips over the brunettes, tilting her head and teasing her tounge with hers. Brookes hands gripped her head gently as they continued to kiss. As oxygen became a problem they reluncantly pulled apart. Placing a few more kisses on her parted lips Rachel smiled.

"Upstairs huh?" Rachel asked breathlesly.

A few hours later they were in bed together being interupted by a loud knocking on the door.

"Ignore it." Gasped Rachel as she tilted her head back giving better access to Brooke who was currently attacking her neck with her lips.

"I am." She mumbled against her neck, moving her lips to her throat, the sound of Rachels moans of approval causing her to smile. After a while she pulls back and looks at Rachel. Grinning the red head flips them over.

The knocking stopped, pulling back looking into her eyes, desire coursing through them she smiles "I can't believe that I'm here with you."

"Why not?" Brooke asks running her hand through Rachels hair.

Taking her hands in her own and looked down at Brookes wrists, the cuts were pretty much non exsitant now. She ran her thumb along her wrists slowly and kissed them softly. "I've always liked you."

Brooke smiled "You deserve more than me though, all I do is get people in trouble."

For the first time she didn't move her eye contact from Rachels or change the subject like she normally did when she got serious. She looked Rachel directly in her eyes, letting her see the fear in them. Rachel didn't understand how someone like Brooke could be so self concious.

She shook her head "Don't say that." She brought her hand up to Brookes lips, running her finger over them. Smiling sadly when she got to her cut. "How do you feel?"

"I'm used to the pain."

"He can't get to you, I wont let him." Rachel whispered.

Brooke sighed "I've been so stupid, I thought we had something good then he hurt me."

"That was all on him, not you." The redhead replied turning them on their side wrapping an arm around her waist the other running through her soft hair. "When you told me I was glad, you shouldn't have went through all that on your own for aslong as you did."

"I didn't tell anyone because I was ashamed." Brooke spoke softly.

"Why?"

Wrapping her arms around her neck she smiled sadly "Cause I let him."

Rachel shook her head "You couldn't have done anything to stop him."

"The worst thing was." Brooke hesitated before speaking "I loved him."

There it was. She didn't know how Brooke could love someone like that, neither did Brooke.

"What about now?" She asked gently.

"I stopped along time ago."

Smiling at this, Rachel nodded "I really care about you, Brooke."

"I really care about you too." Brooke replied in all seriousness.

Being together was something that they both had wanted for some time. Brooke was with Lucas and was to scared to leave him. Rachel was always honest to Brooke about her feelings for her. Brooke knew how she felt but was to affraid to admit it.  
When she finally decided to let go Rachel was with Coop.

"Is this just about sex?" She asked not wanting to ask incase she upset her. She had to know, she wouldn't give out her heart anymore if it was all for nothing.

The brutnette shook her head "Maybe for you, not for me."

"It's not for me either." She said with a grin.

"What about Coop?"

Letting out a small sigh, Rachel shrugged "Coop was just Coop. It wasn't anything serious, not for me. I freaked out when he got serious on me and told him I didn't want that, I guess that is why he left after he woke up after the accident."

Leaning forward Brooke kissed her on the shoulder "I want to be with you."

Smiling Rachel brought Brooke up to her, kissing her softly "Good, cause your stuck with me."

After everything they were finally together. They weren't going to let a small thing like Lucas Scott get to them. Whatever he had to give them they would be ready for. He had to be done with all the games now, he would let it all go now. Right? 


	15. Chapter 15

Brooke was waiting impatently outside Tric. The great mood she woke up in soon went away when she went downstairs and found a card from Lucas.

"Get well soon." She mutterd to herself. He was such a prick

She was in so much pain, the effect of her injuries finaly kicking in. Knowing what she needed to get the pain away and to forget about that jackass Lucas. She didn't need it, she just wanted it. Just a few more hit to get her through this. She kept telling herself she wasn't addicted. It's only untill I get better she thought. It wouldn't spiral out of control, she was in total contorl. It was early in the morning,  
around seven the last time she checked her. Rachel didn't know that she was gone. She figured she would sneak out before she got up. She didn't want to sneak around behind her back but if she knew she would go crazy. If she didn't tell her that wasn't lying, that was just leaving a few things out. Smiling when she saw him approach her she pushed herself up from the wall she was leaning against.

He smiled "I knew it was only a matter of time before you would be back, what is it they say? You can't teach an old dog new tricks."

"Dog?" She asked with a raised brow.

Laughing he shook his head "You know what I mean."

"I've got to be back soon." Brooke said egerly.

The guy moved closer to her scanning the area to make sure they were the only ones there. "I have these pills here, they will take any pain that you have away. You'll be feeling better in no time and they last for hours."

Brooke took them and put them in her pocket "What do I pay you?"

"You can pay me next time."

"There wont be a next time." She said not even believing herself.

He chuckled "That's what you said the last time."

She opened her mouth to protest but stopped when she Saw the familuar face comming down the stairs "Fuck, go."

"What?"

"Just go!" She hissed pushing him away from her. He just shrugged his shoulders and got back in his car smiling at the the figure comming down the stairs knowing who it was.

"Brooke."

She gave a tiny smile, it was all she could muster up "Peyton."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm just getting some air." She answerd with a shrug

"What were you doing with him" She asked already knowing what the answer was. It was Rick, her old dealer. There was no way he was talking to Brooke on the social. She had to be getting drugs from him.

Brooke sighed "I was just saying hi."

"Right." Peyton laughed causing Brooke to roll her eyes

"Its nothing to do with you."

"Brooke, you can't do drugs." Peyton looked down at the ground "They mess you up."

Smiling she moved closer to the girl who was once her best friend "I'm already messed up."

"Drugs aren't the answer to your problems."

"They are some pills, it's no big deal." Brooke defended.

"You can easily get addicted, look at Nathans mom." She stopped and shook her head when Brooke took small handfull of pills out and dry swolled them "I guess it's already to late to tell you that."

"Peyton just leave me alone ok." Brooke pushed past the blonde and walked away.

"Are you really going to let Lucas win?" Peyton shouted causing her to stop and turn around.

"This has nothing to do with him!" She shouted

Peyton smiled sadly "It's not me you need to convince."

Brooke groanded. Why did Peyton feel the need to but in.

"Just leave me alone Peyton, you lost the right to care about my life when you stole my boyfriend."

"It's not like you wanted him, you were talking about leaving him for months."

"Oh, so what, you were doing me a favour by kissing him?" Brooke scoffed.

"No Brooke, it's not that." Peyton sighed and sat down on the steps "I thought that I loved him. When I realized that I didn't have feelings for him it was to late, we already kissed."

"Why are you telling me this?" Brooke whispered sitting down next to her.

Peyton laughed softly "You'd think I would do anything to avoid you and your remarks, right."

Shrugging the brunette looked at her "I mean why tell me this now, why didn't you talk to me at the time."

"I dunno, would it really have made a difference. You would have still been pissed at me. I told you I thought I had feelings for him and you slapped me."

"Exactly, thought." Brooke chuckled "You said you thought you had feelings for him, then you told me that you didn't. Next thing I know, you kiss him."

"You know what he is like, he tells you things. He made me feel like I was special. Jake told me he loved me and then he left. When Lucas was telling me how great I was, I wanted that. I wanted back a part of what Jake took away with him. I know I shouldn't have kissed him, trust me I'm beating myself up over that more than you know."

Brooke knew what she was talking about. Whenever Lucas would hit her he'd tell her how sorry he was and how much he loved her and how much he couldn't live without her. She fell for it at the start. She really thought he loved her. Then she wised up to his games. Even when he hit her more she didn't care, she figured that she could deal with him hitting her a few times when he was angry rather than him being pissed at her for breaking up with him.

"I'm not mad at you anymore, Peyton." Brooke looked away "When you told me you kissed him I was so pissed. I wasn't mad at you because I loved him I was mad at you because I loved you."

Letting Brookes words sink in she nodded and Brooke carried on talking "I trusted you more than anyone in the world, you went behind my back. You lied to me."

"I didn't mean to."

"But you did." Brooke replied angrily

"Am I the reason your taking those pills?"

She shook her head "No, it's nothing I don't need to take them."

"I know what it's like, you tell yourself that you don't need them right? That it will be the last time. Then one more time is not going to hurt. I've been there Brooke and it sucks. I was a few steps away from fucking up my whole life Brooke, are you really going to do that to yours?"

She stood up "It isn't like that, I'm only taking them cause of the pain. When everything has healed up I'll stop. I know what I'm doing."

Deciding not to anger her even more Peyton changed the subject "I heard what happened."

"Don't believe everything you hear." Brooke mumbled

"What do you mean by that?"

"It doesn't matter, some dick beat me up. It's done with now."

"You know who it was don't you?" Peyton said standing up so she could look her straight in the eye.

"No." She lied

Not buying it she shook her head "I can tell when you are lying, was it something to do with Rick? Could you not pay him."

Brooke cut her off "Look it's nothing I'm fine."

"So fine that you need to take pills to block out the pain?"

"What do you want me to do Peyton, I can't just magiclly fix everything and make it all better again."

"Let me help you." Peyton whispered putting her hand on Brookes shoulder, smiling when she didn't pull away.

"I don't need anyones help Peyton, I just want to forget all of the shit that has happened in my life."

"Including me?"

Brooke smiled "I could never forget you."

"Can we ever get back to what we had?" Peyton asked smiling at what Brooke just told her.

She wasn't sure what was going on. Brooke was opening up to her and they weren't even friends anymore. Maybe there was still some hope for them.

"I want my best friend back." Brooke replied with a Small smile "You were the first person that broke down all those walls that I always put up. You made me feel like it was ok to open up. You really were my best friend."

She sighed "Were."

"What do you want me to say Peyton, that everyone is great and we can go back to how is was, it doesn't work like that."

"I know that, and I am willing to do whatever it takes to gain your trust back. I don't care how long it takes." The blonde whispered smiling.

"Me and you we never fought." Brooke said looking at the blonde infront of her "The only time we ever did, it was about Lucas. He is always going to be here and it's just a reminder whenever I see him of what happened. The three of us, we don't work out that much is clear. He came between us and I think it's going to be like that aslong as we are all in the same place."

"Forget Lucas, I don't care about him. I've seen a part of him I never want to see again."

Brooke looked at her in confusion "What do you mean, did he hit you?"

"No why would he hit me." Peyton laughed then turned serious when she saw Brooke look down "Brooke, Lucas... he was the one who hit you."

Shaking her head Brooke looked up at her, her eyes giving Peyton the answer "Just forget everything we have talked about. None of this happened."

She pushed past her and cursed herself for letting herself talk to her. She should have walked away in the first place. Peyton stood and watched as Brooke walked away. She wanted to call after her but she couldn't find her voice. She was so shocked, how could Lucas do something like that. How could Brooke let him. She had to find out what happened. Reaching in her pocket she got her phone out and scrolled through her address book. Comming across the number she wanted to hit it and let it dial.

"What can I do for you?" The voice from the other end of the line.

She rolled her eyes, knowing that he was smiling "What are you doing with Brooke? Leave her alone, don't sell her anymore stuff."

He chuckled "She asked for them, if I wasn't giving her them she would get them from someone else."

"Fucking leave her alone."

"I'm just doing my job, you know how it goes. A friend in need is a friend indeed." He laughed and cut her off.

She sighed, him and his fucking proverbs.

OTH

A very giggily Brooke walked into the room smiling when she saw Rachel was still sleeping. She glanced over at the clock reading the time, eight am. Leaning down she kissed Rachels cheek. Suddenly grabbing her down to her, Rachel let out a sleepy giggle as Brooke landed on top of her. She sat up sliding her arms around Brookes waist.

"Morning girlfriend." Brooke said with a smile.

Loving hearing that, Brooke calling her girlfriend. Rachel's smile widened. Brooke turned around slightly in her lap so she was now facing her.

She smiled "Morning, you've been out?"

"I just wanted some air." Brooke lied.

Nodding her head she rested her head in the crook of the brunttes neck smiling. She couldn't keep that smile off of her face. She loved being with Brooke. 

"Wanna go out?" Brooke asked before kissing the side of her head.

"Mhm, where?"

Brooke just giggled and jumped up "That's a suprise, just bring your swin suit." 


	16. Chapter 16

Laughing Mouth watched on as his friend coughed and sneezed like crazy making her way downstairs greeting him with a small smile. Feeling the affects from her and Brookes going ons from the day before Rachel groaned and walked over to the sofa sitting down next to her friend.

"I feel awful." She said through coughs.

"Whats wrong?" Mouth asked with sympathy

"It hurts, everything hurts." She answered through coughs

"That's a bad cough you'v got there."

She nodded "Thats what happens when Brooke takes you swimming for hours. Everyone who has a pool in tree hill, yeah I've swimmed in it."

Rachel smiled, even though she was paying for it right now, it was so much fun. They messed around trying not to get caught by the pool owners, despite Brookes best attempts to do so. They talked, really talked about alot of things. Some serious things,  
some really stupid things. Nothing physical happened between Rachel and Brooke, apart from some kissing. The whole time it was just them enjoying each others company without thinking about all of the crazy stuff going on around them. No Lucas, no peyton, no anyone just them. As she rememberd all of the things that happend she smiled, it wasn't a bad way to spend your day.

Mouth laughed and shook his head "She is crazy, you should have seen the things she made me do when she was with me after the boy toy auction."

She laughed "Yeah, she told me about that, you guys went to a strip club."

"Her idea." He chuckled "Why didn't you guys just go to a public swimming pool."

Hearing this as she made her way down the stairs, Brooke shook her head and sat down next to Rachel "Why don't we just let people piss on us instead."

Laughing Rachel nodded "Public swimming pools are so gross."

Her coughing flared up again and Mouth moved to the Kitchen "I'll get you some medicine."

"Make sure you put it in with your left hand." Brooke said causing both Mouth and Rachel look at her with raised brows.

"Why?" Mouth asked

"It doesn't disolve properly when you put it in with your right hand."

Mouth rolled his eyes and walked away and Rachel shook her head "Your such a little shit."

Brooke smiled and kissed her "You love it."

A few minutes later Mouth walked in on the pair who were giggling like three year olds. Smiling he sat down inbetween them, handing the glass to Rachel who accepted it with a smile. They sat in the order of Rachel, Mouth and then Brooke. He grinned as he looked at the girls who kept sharing looks with each other and giggiling.

"You know, the flu spreads very easily from one infected person to others." He grinned "Brooke you have a little cough yourself, you could have gotten that through Rachel coughing or sneezing. Maybe it was her kissing you."

Brookes eyes widened and Rachel slapped him on the arm coughing and nearly choking on her drink.

"We can't be that obvious." She said after she calmed down looking at Brooke.

"Maybe you are." He smiled then turned sheepish "Or maybe I saw you guys making out the other night when you thought I wasn't looking."

Brooke giggled "Perv."

OTH

It was back to school for Brooke and Rachel. Either of them were feeling those back to school blues you normally got when you hadn't been to school for a while and you had to go back. After the awkwardness after what Mouth had said they both didn't care. It was just a shock that he knew. They werent being that carefull, whenever he looked away or when they thought he wasn't looking which clearly wasn't the case they would steal small kisses or they would both randomlly need to go and get something together. Deciding that they weren't going to tell anybody about it just yet they walked into the school together. They could get away with holding hands or hugging each other. People would think nothing of it, only that they were being typical girls.

So there they were, walking along the busy school corridor together their hands linked together. Smiling as they reached the group of cheerleaders standing outside the row of lockers they all shared. It wasn't some strange coincidence that they all had lockers next to each other. These were the group of girls who were used to getting whatever they wanted. If they want their lockers next to each others, they will get their lockers next to each other. Brooke claimed Rachels when she decided that she didn't want to share one with Peyton anymore, it was way too weird.

"Hey." Bevin said greeting her friends as the others stopped their conversations and smiled.

Brooke smiled "Hey guys."

Indulging in small talk the girls chated to each other while Brooke and Rachel just smiled at each other not really paying attention to the other girls. The bell rang interupting everyone from what they were doing, the sound of students groaning heard through out. Reluctantly everyone stopped what they were currently doing and started to walk to their first class of the day. Unfortantley for Brooke and Rachel they weren't in any of the same classes untill after lunch. Bevin was in Brookes first class and Theresa was in Rachels so the two just smiled at each other and went off to the class with their friends.

Asigned seating. Asigned seating sucks if your Brooke Davis who chose to sit next to Peyton at the time. The blonde was already there sitting in her seat. Not knowing weather Brooke was at school or not. Soon enough her question was answered. Bevin and Brooke walked in casually, arms linked together sharing a smile before they went to their seats. Feeling nervous when Brooke finally aproached her she gave her a small smile which was returned much to her amazment as she sat down. She wasn't sure why she had just done that herself. Maybe she was just in too good of a mood because of Rachel to bother with some petty remark.No, there was no maybe about it, she knew that she was in a good mood because of Rachel. She made her feel wanted and cared for. Something that she never had before. Apart from the girl she was sitting next to. That was different though. That was purely friendship. As early as it was in the relationship for them, they had a strong bond.

They both knew what was next, Lucas. As if he was reading their minds he walked in with a smile on his face when he passed them. He got a roll of the eyes from Brooke she really couldn't be bothered with him.Peyton just ignored him looking down at her drawing. After learning what he done to Brooke she wouldn't have cared if she saw him ever again. She wanted to hurt him like she hurt Brooke. He took his place next to Skillz and smiled in return he got a weird look from Skillz who had no idea why he looked so happy.

"Why are you so happy?" He asked looking at his friend.

Lucas smiled "I'm just feeling really happy about stuff."

"I hope your done with all this shit you have been doing, leave Brooke alone." Skillz said looking over at Brooke who was talking, well arguing with Tim.

Lucas put on a fake smile "Of couse, It's all done with."

He wasn't going to hit her anymore. But he wasn't done messing with her. Even if he was just using words, he knew he could piss her off. She couldn't stay happy if he kept messing with her. He knew that he has an effect on her and he was planning to use that to get to her. And he couldn't get in trouble, not if he was only talking. Leaning forward he grinned.

"Hey Brooke." He whispered "How is the arm?"

She just smiled and shoved her arm backwards hitting him hard in the chest "Looks like it's just fine."

Peyton laughed and Lucas shook his head, his hand going over his chest. Skillz just shook his head at him and moved seats "That wasn't cool man." Skillz said from over his shoulder as he sat down next to Tim. Before he got to reply the teacher walked in.

"Quiet everyone." She sighed as she looked around the room "Peyton leave the drawing alone, this isn't art class. Tim put that magzine away, you'll go blind. And Brooke how many times, no cell phone in class."

Brooke who was currently texting on her phone looked up "It's important."

"I don't care you can't use it in here."

"Well I guess I'll use it somewhere else then." She smiled and got up walking out of the class leaving everyone dumfounded at what she just done, looking at the teacher for what her reaction was going to be. Peyton turned around and looked at Lucas who was smiling. He done his job, he was happy.

Within ten minutes the person Brooke was texting was at the school, Rick. She smiled as she walked up to him.

"Nice car."

"Thanks." He smiled "I have something for you."

Leaning in she took his hand in hers and he put the small bag in her palm.

Rick grinned "Wanna ride? Or do you need to get back in class you know you need good education. You don't want to end up slumming it, selling drugs to get by."

"I never pass up the chance to have a ride." She said with a giggle jumping in the front seat.

Smiling at her he winked "Hold on tight."

He placed both his hands on the steering wheel, gripping at it hard. Slamming his foot down hard and drove off, smoke trailing behind the car causing ongoers to stare. 


	17. Chapter 17

The first class of the day was over and as the other students made their way to whatever class they had next, Rachel walked slow looking for her girlfriend. Dissapointed that she didn't see her, she guessed that she was one of the first out and had already went to her next class. She saw Bevin and Skillz walking out together hand in hand smiling when they approached her.

"Hey."

Bevin smiled "Hey Rachel."

"Hey there guys."

All three of them knowing who it was they all sighed. For obvious reasons Rachel didn't like him, Skillz was pissed at him because of the way he had been acting and Bevin well she just didn't like him. Not wanting any drama Skillz gave him a warning look which was returned by a smile from Lucas.

"How are you feeling Rachel." He asked with a smile

She rolled her eyes "Leave me alone."

"I'm just wondering how you are. You must be worried about Brooke since she just ran out of class like that."

Worry taking over her body she turned to Bevin and Skillz. Skillz shook his head at him and Bevin just gave her a small smile. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"It's nothing he is just being a prick." Bevin answered looking at him in disgust.

Moving closer to her he shook his head "And who asked you."

"Hey, you go near her again and it will be the last move you make in a while." Skillz said getting angry moving Bevin closer to him. Lucas laughed and shot him a look. Then he took a step closer to him and he wasn't smilling anymore, seeing this Skillz smiled "That's right you aint used to fighting guys."

He clenched his fists so hard they swore they all saw his arms tremble "Shut the fuck up."

Staying clam Skillz shrugged "I will if you will."

Utterly pissed off he shook his head and huffed off walking away leaving the three behind. Turning to the couple Rachel looked at them, her face revealing her confusion. What was Lucas talking about, why did Brooke leave? Wanting the answers to the questions she was asking herself she spoke up.

"Please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Not sure what to say he shrugged "He just likes to stir things up."

"So Brooke didn't leave class?" Seeing the reaction they gave she knew that she did "She did walk out, what happend?"

Feeling like she could answer her question Bevin chimed in "She wanted to use her cell phone."

Rachel looked at her with a raised brow and Skillz chuckled shaking his head at his girlfriend who just smiled "Look that wasn't it, Lucas was messing with her and she wanted to use her cell phone. The teacher wouldn't let her so she just walked out. I figured that she was gonna call you."

"She hasn't." She replied with a frown "She could be anywhere."

"If you want we could help you look for her." Bevin offered smilling.

Rachel shook her head and smiled "Nah you guys get to class, thanks though."

Skillz nodded "If your sure."

She nodded her head and they both smiled at her before walking off. Sighing she got her phone out her pocket and dialed Brookes number. After a few rings an unfamilur voice answered.

"Hello Brookes cell."

"Hey, who is this?" She asked confused.

There was a chuckle "It's Rick, I'm an old friend of Brookes."

Still feelings confused she shook her head "Why do you have her phone, where is she?"

"You ask alot of questions. She left her cell with me I'll give it to her the next time I see her and I dropped her off just outside the school not that long ago. "

"Ok thanks." She rolled her eyes at how stalker like she was being "I swear I'm not her mom or anything, I was just worried about her."

"You are her girlfriend right?"

She smiled "Yeah, how did you know?"

"She was talking about some chick named Rachel, your name came up when you called so I just figured."

She smiled. The fact that Brooke was telling people about her girlfriend was so amazing to her. Especially since she was that girl. She was still confused as hell since she had never heard Brooke talking about anyone called Rick before but decided not to ask about it, plus he said he was an old friend so they were probally just catching up. If only she knew who he really was

"Yeah, thats me. Anyway I've got to go now."

He smiled "Bye."

He had told her that he dropped Brooke off near the school so she was either already in class or she was skipping. Not sure which one she decided just to go to class, if she wasn't there she obviously wanted to be alone. She let out a small sigh, she wanted Brooke to go to her if she was bummed about something so why didn't she?. Begining to walk to her class she smiled when she saw Nathan and Brooke walk in the school. They returned the smile and walked up to her.

"I was just looking for someone but they arent here." She said as she looked at Brooke who wasn't looking "What about you?"

"I got a motorcycle." He said excitedly with a grin "I was just out on it, then I saw Brooke we went around on it for a while."

Brooke looked up and gave her a small smile. She looked happy but there was something different about her. She didn't know what it was but there was something.

That will explain the hair." Rachel giggled.

He laughed and shook his head "Brooke already teased me about that I don't need you doing the same."

"Brooke Davis, Nathan Scott and Rachel Gatina."A very pissed off Whitey shouted comming out of the gym hall.

Brooke smiled "It's actually Rachel then Nathan since the alphabet, ok thats not funny" She stopped when she saw the anger rise in him and stood out of the way as did Rachel.

"This isn't the time for your sarcasam Davis, I heard about your little preformance earlier." Brooke just rolled her eyes which Rachel saw. It confused her, sure Brooke wasn't the model student but it was like she was trying to get in trouble she didn't just stand there and take it like herself and Nathan were. "Don't have an attitude with me, the school is going to be calling your parents about it."

"Good luck with that." She muttered getting a nudge from Rachel and a snicker from Nathan.

Turning his attention to him Whitey shook his head "Do you find something funny there Nathan?"

"No sir." Nathan replied with a small smile.

"What are you three doing here, you should be in class."

"I had a doctors apointment." Nathan lied.

Whitey looked at Brooke and Rachel, Brooke shrugged and Rachel smiled "Free period?"

He sighed "Just get to class before I give you a weeks detention, and Brooke try and stay in class for more than five minutes this time." He turned around and headed to the gym.

"So are we going to class?" Nathan asked

"I'm not." Brooke answered already walking away.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked making her turn around.

She shrugged "I dunno, anywhere but here."

Nathan smiled "You can come with me I don't feel like going to class either." Brooke nodded and he turned to Rachel who was now next to Brooke, their arms linked together "You comming?"

"Can't I have a test after lunch."

"Who would have thought, Rachel turns into a good girl." He said with a chuckle.

She shrugged "Maybe Mouth is rubbing off of me."

He smiled "Well if you are sure."

She nodded her head and gave a small smile to Brooke "See you two later."

Brooke nodded and Nathan smiled before they walked off. Watching them do so Rachel sighed and headed off to class. She didn't know what was up with Brooke. She really did seem like she was in another world right now.

Once they reached the motorcycle Nathan smiled when Brooke got on the front "Do you want to drive it?"

She shurrged "I already am."

"Are you sure you can handle it?" He asked with a laugh knowing it would piss her off.

She flashed her dimples "Just get on retard."

Doing so he got on and put his arms around her waist, holding on tight. With both of her feet on the ground she twisted the throttle and gripped onto the handlebars going off at the highest speed she could manage.

AU - so I know that nothing much happened in this chapter but I promise the next one will make up for that :) thank you for all of the reviews. they are always nice to read. 


	18. Chapter 18

Brooke and Nathan were at the bridge. It had become a regular place for Nathan to go. After his accident the only place he could get some peace was the place where he nearly died. It was the weirdest thing to him but he kept on going back. Brooke was just glad to be away from the regular places she went to. In some way she got what Nathan meant about it being peaceful. There was nothing there to bother them. It was no secret that Brooke and Nathan weren't the best of friends. It wasn't that they didn't get along, they did. Out of the whole group around them they probally had the most in common. They had parents that were hardly there. Money being the replacement. They were the popular ones at school and everyone was waiting for them to mess up and when they did they knew about it. The two just never hung out. When Nathan and Peyton were dating Brooke knew all about him treating her like shit. She was her bestfriend so obviously she wanted to kill him for it. There was a few times where she talked to him about it. Talking being more like threatining, the whole thing made it awkward for them to talk to each other after that. It was nice though, being in each others company.

"So whats with you?" Brooke asked breaking the silence.

He turned to her "What do you mean?"

"Your being more weird than usual. Like the bike, you nearly die so you go and get something that is way more dangerous than a car."

He smiled "It's the same with you, why did you get on it? You probally had it tougher than me."

Brooke shrugged "It's sort of like I want to prove that I'll be ok, you know?"

"Yeah, I'm so sick of everyone wanting to look after me, I'm not ungrateful but it's just if I'm not happy all the time everyone is on me asking what is wrong with me. I can't have time to deal with everything that has happened, I'm just supposed to be fine all of a sudden."

Nodding Brooke smiled, she compleatly got what he was saying. She couldn't even go to the bathroom without getting followed. People cared and that was great but sometimes she just wanted time to breath. If there wasn't a time when she wasn't smiling it was like whats happened now. She didn't want to go on like that. People wanting to look after her all the time. Two year ago she was the girl who played by her own rules and didn't let anyone else get in her way. She was all about fun, then she changed. She started taking responsibility and focused more on her school work. She finally had some embition in her life. And now, nothing. She really didn't know what the hell she wanted. All she knew was that she had Rachel.

"I'm with you." She sighed as she looked down at the river. It dawned on her that Rachel could have died aswell. She was so wrapped up in her own problems that she didn't even think of that. Rachel hadn't even talked about it with her. Like Nathan she would have been dealing with that aswell but she still took the time to be there for Brooke. Instead of dealing with her own problems she delt with Brookes. She put herself aside for her, and what did she do? She cared for Rachel and even though she told her that she was going to prove it to her.

"Want to know a secret?" Nathan asked looking at her taking her out of her thoughts.

She nodded.

"That day, when we were in the water I saw something, Not something, someone. It was Keith, he was there." Nathan stopped and saw the confusion in her face "That sounds weird right? I know it does but he was there. He got us out of the car."

"When we were younger, Peyton used to say at times when something bad was going to happen then things changed for the good, she said that it was her mom doing that. Pulling her out of the bad situations."

"So you believe me?" Nathan asked with a smile

She nodded "I get what you mean."

"I tried to tell Lucas, of course he had some smart answer for it but he didn't believe me. He wasn't there though, maybe Rachel said something?"

"We haven't talked about it, shes been too busy with my crap." Brooke muttered sighing.

Nathan smiled sadly "You have had alot to deal with."

"So has she and I haven't even asked if she was ok."

"Well next time you see her ask her." Nathan replied simply

"I have a secret aswell."

"What is it?" Nathan asked as she turned around, her back to the bridge. Nathan did the same and Brooke put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a tube of pills and a small big with some more in it. He nodded when he saw them.

"How long?"

"It's just been the last few weeks." Brooke shrugged "But it isn't the first time I've used them."

Nathan nodded "I'm not going to tell you not to use them it's your life, but just look at my mom. Shes so out of it right now. She took pills to get away from my dad and their problems. If you are taking them because of Lucas, don't. Don't let another Scott mess up another persons life."

Brooke let of a small smile "I forgot about your mom, I shouldn't have said anything."

"Don't worry about it." He smiled "I'm glad that you told me."

She turned back around "So now that we have established how much our lifes suck what do we do next? Jump of the bridge."

Nathan laughed "Maybe we can see who can hold their breath the longest."

"Get on your bike and I'll see if I can dodge it, then you do the same."

"Really though, maybe we should get back. As much as I don't want to, Haley will be worried and I'm sure Rachel will be aswell." He smiled "Hey, since when have you two been so close?"

Brooke gave him a dimply smile "The thing is, we are really dating and we are having this crazy relationship."

"Yeah right." He laughed shaking his head "That would be so hot though."

"If only you knew." She mutterd under her breath.

"I'm riding this time, you go too slow." Nathan laughed as he got on the bike.

She rolled her eyes "Sure thats why you were holding on for death, you were totally scared."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself."

Deciding to go to the cafe Nathan and Brooke walked in. Haley grinned as she saw Brooke, running up to her friend she wrapped her in a hug. Nathan laughed and shook his head

"That's nice, I never get that kind of welcome and I'm your husband."

Brooke rolled her eyes as she pulled back "Well I am hot."

"That she is." Haley said with a laugh "Am I seeing right, you two walked in together? Have you been hanging out."

"If having sex is hanging out then we hung out alot." Brooke said sitting down.

Nathan laughed and Haley shook her head, ignoring what Brooke just said "I feel like we haven't hung out in forever."

"I know." Brooke said with a small smile. "I've been in my own world these last few weeks."

"It's your birthday next week." Haley said excitedly.

She shrugged "Yeah."

"Aren't you excited? You'll be eighteen."

"I haven't really thought about it." Brooke said truthfully.

"You should have a party." Nathan said as he sat down next to her.

Haley smiled "Any excuse huh Nathan."

"You'll be legal." Nathan said smiling

"Like that stopped her before."

Brooke rolled her eyes "Whatever tutorgirl."

"Why haven't I got a nickname?" Nathan asked changing the subject

Brooke raised her eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"You have a nickname for everyone else, Haley is tutor girl, Lucas is Broody and Peyton has like twelve names."

Answering for her Haley spoke "She only gives them to certain people."

"Well thanks." He replied sarcasticlly

"This is the most boring place on earth." Brooke said as she looked around "Why work here I'd rather have no money."

Hearing this they both looked at the brunette who shrugged "Ok, I lied but it's still boring."

"You guys just missed the rush hour. So luckily for me that means I have to go clean the tables or I won't have a job."

The bell rang signalling that someone just came in. Nathan turned around and sighed "Looks like it's going to liven up in here."

Brooke turned around seeing who it was "I swear he fucking hears me talking and decides to come and annoy me."

It was Lucas. Whenever something was going good he had to turn up. She should have known better she was having fun so of course what came next was him.

"Hey Hales." He said smiling at his friend who gave him a weak smile in return.

"Maybe you should come back another time." She whispered.

He smiled "Relax I just came to get something to eat, my mom hasn't been doing much cooking these days."

Haley smiled and nodded. He sat at a table away from where Brooke and Nathan was. Maybe he wasn't going to do anything she thought to herself. Finding it hard to relax Brooke smiled as she stood up.

Nathan looked at her with concern and she smiled "I'm fine, it's just I should get back."

"Bye." They both said with a smile.

Brooke giggled and nodded "Bye Hales, by showerboy."

Nathans eyes widened and Haley raised her eyebrow "Showerboy?"

"It's nothing." He said quickly waving it off the turned to her "Remember what I told you."

She nodded and flashed him a smile, Lucas put his head down as she walked along pretending that he didn't see her. She knew he did and just rolled her eyes before walking out. He waited a few moments before standing up. When he did Nathan stood to his feet and Haley stopped what she was doing.

"Leave her alone." Nathan said angrily as he watched his brother go to the door.

He chuckled "I'm just getting something from my car, do you want me to wait a minute so shes gone?"

Nathan relaxed and shook his head "Sorry, it's just I didn't want anymore drama."

"I know me either, I'm done with that now." He lied.

Nathan bought it. He didn't really know Lucas all that well to know he was lying. Even though they hung out from time to time, they never got deep with each other. He smiled at Haley and walked out. He franticlly looked around for Brooke. He didn't see her and sighed, figuring she was already gone. Walking to his car, he needed to get something to prove he wasn't going after Brooke. Of course he was going after her and there was nothing in his car. A smile crept onto his face. She was there, sitting on his bonnet. Slowly he walked up to her and smiled.

"Can I help you?"

She looked him in the eye, her eyes showing her pain "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"You are the one who is sitting on my car." He said with a smug smile on his face.

"You always just turn up, I wan't you to leave me the fuck alone."

He chuckled "I didn't know that you were going to be at the cafe, how could I?" For once he was telling the truth. He was just going there to get some food and he saw her. "It was a nice suprise."

She rolled her eyes "You are such a fucking weirdo."

He ignored that and got something out of his pocket "Look at this, it's my moms ultrasound." He handed it out to her but she didn't take it, though she seen it and he smiled "That's my little brother or sister."

Brooke nodded with a small smile "That's awesome."

He grinned and sat down next to her "Yeah I know I can't wait, it's always just been me and my mom."

She didn't know why she was smiling she took the smile of her smile and looked at him "What would you do if someone hurt them?"

"Why ask that?"

"What do you think your mom would say if I told her that you hit me, would she let you near her kid?" She replied her voice staying clam.

He shook his head "Don't bring a baby into this."

"You did."

"I had no choice what you and Rachel are doing is wrong, I had to teach you a lesson."

"Is that how you are going to show your little brother or sister a lesson? Your going to hit them?

Getting angry he shook his head "I'd never do that."

"I don't think I'd be able to trust you." She said with a shrug "Maybe it's the best for your mom to know, just so she can be careful."

"If you tell her I'll kill you."

She smiled "Cause that would show her different."

He shook his head "Why the fuck are you doing this? Are you really going to hurt me like that?"

"What about how you hurt me?" She asked shaking her head "You keep on doing it."

"Because you are meant to be with me."

Brooke sighed "If we were meant to be together then we would be, we didn't work out. I should have known that after the first time we broke up but of course you used your words and convinved me that you cared about me."

"I did care about you, I still do."

"Then why do this?" She asked studying his face.

"Cause I can." He turned to her and smiled "I get to you."

She shook her head "Not anymore."

"Oh yeah? So what would happen if I payed Rachel a little visit."

She stood up, anger filling her body "Leave her alone."

"Or what?" He asked chuckiling

"I tell your mom and the police about your fist work."

He shook his head "You have no proof."

"Do you really want to try me on that?

She kept her eye contact on him, looking him straight in the eye and he was doing the same. She wasn't going to back down from him, not this time.

After a while he smiled "You know what people think of people who cry wolf."

"I'm not though."

"Who are they going to believe, me the guy who keeps his head down or the slut of tree hill."

"Fuck you, if you really want to see who they are going to believe, watch as I go and tell them." She turned away and he grabbed her. "You going to do it? People are watching."

Lucas looked around glaring at the people who were looking at them, to cover it up he hugged Brooke, much to her dissaproval "If you struggle I swear I'll hurt you." She let him have his arms around her put kept hers at the side and he smiled "We are good together."

She scoffed "Get that out of your head cause it's never going to happen."

Pulling back he smiled "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, very fucking sure."

"I wouldn't be so sure." He said as he grabbed her and sat her down on his lap pulling them on the bonnet of his car.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Remember what happens when you struggle." He laughed and she settled down biting on her lip to stop her from saying anything to hurt him. So much for not letting him win she thought to herself "Now I bet you are wondering what it is going to take for me to stop this." She nodded and he smiled "You have two choices."

"Only two." She said sarcasticlly as she turned to look at him

He glared at her "Shut up."

She raised her eyebrow "As much fun as I'm having, I have to see someone so can we hurry this up."

"I love when you kink your eyebrow like that." He smiled and she rolled her eyes"You are going to have to lose that attitude before I start." He gave her a questioning look and she sighed nodding her head "Good. Basically you can be with me and I don't hurt your phase and that is what it is or you don't be with me and I hurt her."

She shrugged herself out of his embrace and shook his head "This has nothing to do with her, if you are going to hurt anyone hurt me, leave her alone."

"I've told you what it will take."

"Fine." She sighed.

"What?" He asked standing up as she was about to answer him when Nathan walked up to them.

"Brooke are you ok?" He asked putting his hand on her shoulder

"Shes fine, we are just talking." Lucas said looking at his brother

"I was talking to her." L ooking at Lucas she saw the glare he was giving with her and she put on the best fake smile she could manage "I'm fine, I'm just talking to him, it's ok."

"If you are sure."

"Yeah thanks Nate." She smiled and she nodded before walking away.

"What were you about to say?" He asked when Nathan was out of hearing distance.

She didn't want to do this but if it was the only way she could make sure that Rachel wasn't going to get hurt she had to. She took her hand in his and smiled "I'll be with you." 


	19. Chapter 19

Brooke sighed as she looked in the mirror. She looked good, that wasn't the problem. The problem was that she just agreed to date her physco ex again. Well no, he wasn't her ex anymore. Why did she say yes? She kept telling herself that she was going to deal with him and then she let him do whatever he wanted with her. As crazy as it sounded she did it for Rachel. Crazy right, how could going off with someone else be good for her but if she didn't do what Lucas said he would put his hands on Rachel and Brooke wasn't having that. She would rather take the abuse herself. It was true what Lucas said, she didn't have any proof and unless she did there was nothing she could do about it. Rachel knew what happend and she knew that Skillz knew even though he never told her directly. And there was Peyton, but she couldn't go weeks later. They wouldn't believe her. This wouldn't be for long. She was planning in her head what she was going to do next. He wouldn't get away with what he was doing, right now he thought he had won but that wasn't the case. She wasn't going to give in. Brooke Davis wasn't backing down from anyone never mind him. There was only one way that would happen and hell hadn't froze over so the ball was in her court.

"You ok babe?" He asked comming into view with a smile.

Cringing to herself at his words she smiled weakly "Yeah, I'm good."

"We have to do this now."

Slowly she nodded. He told her before that they had to go and tell Rachel that they were back together. She didn't want to see his face when he told her, the smug look that he would have across it. And Rachel, how the hell could she do this to her. How could she just turn up to the house that she was living in untill this morning and tell her that she was with the guy that hurt her so much. Even though she wasn't actually with him. Only in his head, she wasn't going to go around telling people. He would make up for her though and she knew it. Already hating school as it was and she was now going to have to walk in there with him and pretend eveything was ok. Everyone would want to know what was going on.

"Everyone is going to be talking about us." He said, unknowingly answering her thoughts.

She shrugged "It wouldn't be the first time we have gave people something to talk about."

Chuckling he shook his head "It wont be the last either." He then turned serious "We need to go now."

"I don't think I can do this."

"Have to changed your mind?" He asked with a sad smile.

It was weird. Since she said that she would get back together with him he had changed. It wasn't like she had done anything to annoy him she made sure that she didn't but his whole attitude was different. He was the guy she knew two year ago, atleast the guy she thought that she knew.

"No it's not that." She lied "It's just I can't do it I can't hurt her like this."

"I'll do it."

She shook her head "No, I'm not doing that to her. I can't get someone else to tell her what I have to say."

"You can't tell her." He said camly

"What?"

"I said you can't tell her, I'll do it. If you go back to her house she will scheme her way into your affections again."

"She didn't scheme anything, I wanted to be with her." Brooke said raising her voice.

Then his attitude changed and there he was, the Lucas that she came to knew "Shut up."

Then it dawned on her and she smiled "I'm sorry." She lied "Come here."

He walked over to her and she kissed him lightly on the cheek "Whatever you want me to do I'll do."

Just then the phone wrang and he ignored it, grinning at her "We can go then?"

"You get that, I'll be five minutes."

He did so and she put hand in her pockets and sighed, she didn't have her phone with her. She looked around his room scanning it. Her eyes fell on something and she smiled. By the time that he got back she had already formed her plan.

"Hey, lets go." She smiled walking up to him and he put his arm around her shoulder "You know, we can talk to Rachel another time."

"You don't want to tell her?"

"Not really, I'd rather spend my time with you." She lied. "I wan't to catch up."

"What did you have in mind?" He asked smiling

She smiled "I have an idea."

While they were driving he would occasionnally take his eyes off the road and smile at her.Though she wasn't paying any attention to him, she was just hoping that this would work out. If not she was in for one hell of a beathing. They arrived at the bridge and she smiled to herself.

"Pull over here."

He looked at her, his eyebrow raised "Why?"

"Just do it."

There wasn't a specific reason as to why she had chosen to go there, it was just the first place that she had thought of. He did as she told him and pulled over. She unbuckled her seatbelt and got out off the car, slamming the door behind her.

"This is where you wanted to catch up? The place where three people nearly died."

She stopped herself from rolling her eyes and smiled "It just wanted to get out the car for a bit."

"I'm glad we are back together." He said taking a step closer to her. She smiled and moved out of the way causing him to shake his head "Why are you doing that?"

"Doing what?"

He sighed "Everytime I go near you, you move away."

"I'm just not ready for that." She said looking past him.

He turned around then looked back at her "You looking for someone?"

"On an empty bridge." She replied sarcasticlly.

"Don't talk to me like that."

"Don't tell me what to do." She said delibratly raising her voice.  
"Your raising your voice, don't talk to me in a raised voice."

"Fuck off." She shouted turning away.

He shook his head "Get back here."

"Fuck you!" Brooke shouted over her shoulder.

"You can't walk out on me I won't let you."

She smiled at him, her dimples showing."Watch me."

"What the fuck? You can't just change your feelings in the space of a few hours."

Snickering she shook her head "You know for someone so smart you really are a dumbass." She watched as he got angrier and smiled "Do you actually think that I would get back together with you, I was just saying that to get you away from my girlfriend."

He clenched his fists together "I'm warning you."

She smiled as she saw the anger washing over his body. "Your an asshole and I want anything to do with you." He grabbed her and she pretended to be affraid "Please, leave me alone Lucas."

He shook his head "Why? After what you just said to me."

"You are just like him." She said shaking her head.

"Who?"

She smiled "Dan."

"I'm nothing like him!" He shouted gripping on her arms causing her to flinch when he hurt her arm that had been broken he smiled and gripped on it harder "Am I hurting you?"

"I wonder what it's like to watch your dad mess things up and then go and do the exact same thing. "

Then he did it, he slapped her. She shook off the pain and smiled causing him to smack her in the mouth hard. She could feel the blood in her mouth. Putting her hand to it she shook her head and he took his hands off of her.

"Why do you do this to me Brooke?"

"Do what to you?" She scoffed

He clenched his fits together "You get me so angry."

"Your just a jackass."

This was the first time that she talked back to him. Normally she would just let him hit her and pray that he would be done as soon as possible.

"Do you want me to hit you again?" He asked grabbing her.

She chuckled "I'm not scared of you anymore Lucas, there isn't anything that you can do that will hurt me."

He forcefully grabbed her upper right arm and squeezed it. She shut her eyes and he grinned "I thought I couldn't hurt you."

"You can't." She whispered, she tried to jerk her arm away but that didn't work. It only made him tighten his grip on her. Then she stomped down hard on his foot causing him to wince.

"If I were you I wouldn't do that ever again."

She smiled "You aren't me."

Again she stomped down hard on his foot causing him to get more riled up. He grabbed her by the hair and jerked her head back. He then took his free hand and smacked her in the face, busting her lip. Not done there, he slammed her tiny body against the cold concrete of the bridge. Her fists slammed against his chest and he laughed shaking his head.

"This is for grown ups." He froze as he heard a car door being slammed shut behind him.

Brooke let herself slide down to the floor. She came. She didn't look up but she knew who it was. She saw Lucas computer and sent an im to Peyton not sure if she would read it or not. When Peyton saw it she wasn't sure if it was just Lucas messing around with her. After finding out about what he had been doing to Brooke nothing suprised her. As she drove up she saw Lucas hit her, he really was scum.

"How could you?" She asked.

Instantly knowing the voice he slowly turned around to face her "What are you doing here?"

"More like what the hell are you doing!" She shouted walking up to him.

"No don't." Brooke said her voice barely above a whisper "He'll hit you."

Peyton looked at the brunette lying helplessly on the ground clutching her arm. She moved her eye contact to Lucas and shook her head "You are an asshole."

"It isn't what it looks like."

She scoffed "Yeah right, save it."

His eye contact moved from Peyton to Brooke "She made me do it."

"She told you to beat her senseless did she?" Peyton replied sarcasticlly.

He shouted "Shut up or I swear you'll be next."

"Go for it."

About to he was stopped by Brookes voice "Leave her alone."

He laughed "What are you two best friends again the huh?"

All of their attentions turned to the other side of the bridge. Red and blue lights flashing, the siren blaring. Lucas turned to Peyton and shook his head "You called the police, you bitch."

She shrugged "I had no choice, look at her look and the mess you have caused."

"You won't get away with this." He said looking around frantcilly.

"There is nowhere to go Lucas, just give it up." The poilce officers jumped out of the car and run along the bridge after Lucas who was now in his car. He went to turn on the ignition only to find that the key wasn't there. He slammed his fists against the wheel. Grabbing him by the arm one of the officers pulled him out of the car and slammed his against it, they twisted his arms and put the handcuffs on him.

Peyton watched while Brooke kept her eye contact to the ground. Finally it was over. She could put him behind her and get on with her life without needing to worry about him. A part of her was sad, earlier on that night he was telling her how happy he was that he was going to be a brother. Now his mom was going to know all about what Lucas had been doing, how would she react to him once she knows? He was all she had.

Peyton smiled sadly and walked over to her sitting down next to her "I called Rachel." Looking up Brooke met the blondes gaze and Peyton saw all of the pain in her eyes. "She will be here soon."

"Thanks." She mumbled "No problem I knew that you would want a friend." She whispered. Brooke shook her head "I meant for everything, you didn't need to come." She smiled "You saved me."

"I'd do anything for you Brooke, you know that. Even though I have screwed up I'll always be here for you."

She nodded her head and smiled. Peyton gave her a light squeeze on her shoulder and got up walking over to the police who were signalling for her. Minutes later Rachel had arrived and she went straight to Brooke. Sitting down next to her she wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"You had me so worried."

Brooke looked up "Sorry."

"Don't be I'm just glad that your ok."

She put her head on Rachel's shoulder, her head going to the back of her head "I guess I have explaining to do."

She smiled "Later, right now we need to get you checked out at the hospital." She kissed her forhead "This will be the last time we need to go there." 


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning Brooke woke up in Rachels arms, the way she liked it.They spent the rest of the night at the hospital taking statements. They were only on a few hours of sleep. Slowly she sat herself up, making sure not to wake the sleeping girl next to her. Pulling the covers down from her she slid off of the bed and walked to the bathroom, looking back she smiled. Looking in the mirror she shook her head. She struggled taking off her sling, once she finally managed it she let out a small sigh. Her arm, covered in bruises. It looked like someone had seriously beaten the shit out of her, and they did. Her lip was cut, thanks to a nasty smack in the mouth from Lucas. She seriously was feeling like she had been hit by a bus. The sad thing was she has been in worse condition by his beatings in the past, much worse. Even though she was hurting now she was glad that it wasn't worse since she knew that it could have been.

Waking up Rachel slowly opened her eyes, she rubbed her eyes, the spot next to her empty. She didn't worry since she heard movement in the bathroom. Getting herself up she made her way to her bathroom smiling when she saw Brooke who was sitting on the countertop looking at the ground. She looked so sweet. She stood infront on her, putting her hands on the top of her thighs.

"How come whenever I wake up, your never next to me." She said before placing a light kiss on her bare shoulder. "It's better when you are."

Brooke smiled but didn't look up "Clearly."

"You not going look at me?" Now noticing the reason why she wasn't looking up, she was crying. She frowned and brought her hand to her cheek to wipe away the stray tears. She then took the smaller girl in her arms smiling when Brookes arms went around her neck, her head to her shoulder "Baby please don't cry."

"Sorry." She mumbled.  
"And stop saying sorry."

All night long Brooke had been saying sorry for all the stuff that happened. Which was crazy to Rachel since she had nothing to be sorry for, it wasn't her fault it was his. How was she to know that he would turn out to be a total nutcase. It didn't matter how much everyone was telling her that it wasn't her fault she still felt like it was. She kept saying to herself that if she was a better person he wouldn't have done the things he had done to her. And she knew that this was going to get out and that was hard for her. It was hard enough to deal with herself and it would now be worse with everyone asking questions about it. She used to love being center of attention but when it's for reasons that she didn't like, she didn't like it. She really would be fine if no one gave her a second glance.

"I guess I should get ready." She said pulling away but still not looking at her.

"You don't have to go, I'll stay with you."

Brooke was touched at her girlfriends sincerity but she knew that she had to go. Looking up for the first time and meeting Rachels gaze with her teary eyes, she shook her head "I'd rather get it over and done with." She looked back down and put her hands together fumbiling with them.

Rachel brought her hand up to Brookes arm and ran a finger down it, carefull not to hurt her. Seeing the bruises made her hate for Lucas even higher, especially when she heard Peyton describe what had happened, atleast what she saw. Brooke asked to be alone when she did her statements, she was gratefull that she would stand by her side as she spoke to them but she didn't want her to be there when she described it, it was too painful and Rachel knew that and was fine with it.

"Where does it hurt?"

Slowly she slid off of the countertop, turning around she lifted up her pink tank top. Rachel examined her back, there were no cuts or bruises on her back but when she touched the skin Brooke flinched. Pulling her back she put her arms around her waist, leaning them on the counter. Brooke smiled and intertwinded their fingers together, kissing Rachels hands.

"So you want to get ready for this?" Rachel asked stroking her hair.

She nodded "Mhm."

She was ready as she would ever be. Even though all she could remember about Lucas was him breaking her heart she was still falling apart over this. She didn't know why she was so sad.

"It's ok to be happy when your happy and sad when your sad." Rachel spoke as if she was reading her thoughts.

Brooke smiled and turned slightly in their embrace leaving a lingering kiss on her cheek. "The same for you."

The time for school had approached and Brooke sighed as she walked to her first class, dressed in a a pair of jeans and a black long sleeved top.Thankfully no one seemed to know anything about the previous night just yet, she knew that wouldn't last. By lunch the news would probally be out. To her disapointment Rachel wasn't in her first class of the day, of course it had to be that way. Luck was never on her side. When she got in the class she was greated by a very concerned Haley.

"Oh my god, I heard are you ok?" She asked crushing her with a hug.

She laughed "Yeah ouch, my arm your crushing me."

She pulled back and smiled "Sorry, how are you?"

"I'll be alright, nothing I can't handle." Brooke smiled softly then looked around the room "I'd just like to keep it down for as long as I can."

"Of course, I can't believe it, Karen told me all about it this morning."

"Do you know whats going to happen to him?" She asked reluctantly

Haley shrugged "Not yet, she got to talk to him last night at the station but he didn't want to talk to her so he didn't say much."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" She asked putting her hand on her shoulder

"I dunno, hes your friend."

"I'm still in shock, he has been acting weird for awhile now but I never thought he would be capible of that."

"Me either." Brooke mumbled looking at the ground.

As more people arrived in class Brooke and Haley sat down in their seats. Brooke looked infront of her and sighed, that was the seat that Lucas sat at. Haley who was sitting alone since he wasn't here saw this and smiled sadly, how could Lucas do all of those things to her. Her attention went to Peyton who walked in the class looking dazed out. She made eye contact with her and smiled weakly before sitting down next to Brooke who wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to anything other than the window to the side of her. Most of the seating was asigned and in every class they had together, Brooke and peyton were next to each other.

She had spent most of the night at the hospital with Brooke and Rachel giving statements. Luckily for her Rachel had retracted the claws and was nice to her and Brooke was too out of it to care. She hated having to go over every detail over and over again. She couldn't imagine what it had to be like for Brooke. She just wanted to be there for her but she couldn't she knew she had blown it and she wasn't going to follow her around saying she was sorry. She had Haley and Rachel, who seemed to be more than just a friend. After last night she saw their relationship differently. It was clear that there was something going on, or something was about to.You could tell by the way they looked at each other and the way Rachel wanted to look after her. Brooke deserved to be happy and she was happy for her, she only wished she could tell her that. If Brooke didn't want to be her friend then she would accept that.

Brooke did want to be her friend though she was just affraid to let her in again, she gave her a second chance and look what happened. No matter how much she tried she couldn't be mad at her, that had passed along time ago. Peyton was one of those people Brooke needed in her life, if she went a day without speaking to her or seeing her it just wasn't a good day. For aslong as she could remember Peyton was in her life. It would be easy to forget her but that wasn't possible. She knew that their friendshp wouldn't be the same, not without alot of work. Things couldn't just pick up from where they were before and she wasn't sure if she wanted to have that.

Although she was lost in space with her thoughts she had noticed that Peyton was next to her after awhile. Aware of the gaze she had on her, she turned and gave her a small smile before turning her attention back outside. She looked at the sky, it was clear but there were signs of grey, typical she thought. It was probally a warning of things to come. She let out a small sigh and looked to the front of the class as the teacher walked in. His moany voice filled through the room and she slide down her chair not in the mood.

"I hope everyone remembered to study for the test today."

Groans were heard throughout the room and Brooke mumbled curse words under her breath making Peyton laugh as the teacher walked up to them putting paper down on the table. He gave them a look which got a small smile from Peyton and a roll of the eyes from Brooke.

"Now don't worry, it's all in your own words. I want you guys to write about what would make you happy, find your bliss."

"I know what mine is, not being in this class." Tim said causing the class to laugh.

"Tim watch it." He warned "Alright guys, calm down or I'll be forced to fail you all."

Everyone settled down and started to write, amazingly Brooke knew what she was going to write about. She knew what would make her the happiest. Sometimes tests weren't that bad.

The rest of the day went well, noone knew about Lucas so Brooke was enjoying it while it lasted. A few people asked about the cut on her lip and her arm but she managed to shrug it off. It was the first time in along time where she actually didn't mind school. It was now night and everyone was in the gym hall for the school basketball game. Brooke couldn't cheer so she was sitting on the bleachers with Mouth who setting up getting ready to do his commentary.

"You look so hot in your suit." She said smiling at her friend.

"Thanks." He said bashfully.

She giggled and looked around "Hey, do you know who they are bringing in?"

Mouth shook his head "I have no idea."

Since Lucas wasn't there they were brining a new guy in to take his spot on the team, no one seemed to know who it was since he was a transfer. As the team were practicing Whitey walked in with someone with him. Answering their questions, he was the new guy to the team. Sitting down next to them Rachel smiled pom poms in her hand.

"Have you seen the new guy?"

Brooke smiled "Yeah, hes cute."

"Thanks." Rachel replied sarcasticlly.

Carrying on Brooke flahsed her dimples "And in that uniform."

Rachel shook her head and Mouth laughed "Do we have a name for him yet?"

"It's Derek." 


	21. Chapter 21

AU - Thank you for the reviews, I just want to make sure that this chapter is going in and out of flashbacks.

_Leaning against the wall, Brooke slowly pulled herself up so she was now standing.Though she wasn't fully upright as the pain she was in from where she was kicked repeatedly in the stomach was too much for her. She walked along the corridor and into the bathroom. Haley was out so she didn't need to be care full like she did most nights. Brooke slipped through the door clutching at her stomach and flipped on the light switch. Looking in the mirror she teld back the tears. Her face now bruised from his beating earlier. She had passed out in the hallway, obviously where he had left her. Her eyes fell to her top which was covered in blood, she lifted the material up looking at her body, groaning in pain as she did. Black and blue bruises all over her stomach. She pulled it off in one quick swift motion wincing afterwards at the pain it caused. With her head pounding in pain, it had been bashed from piller to post she moved backwards towards her bed and let herself fall onto it dritfting off into sleep._

_She was awoken by a familuar voice, it was Lucas. She cursed and tried to get up quickly causing extreme pain. She let out a small moan and sat on the bed clutching her stomach. Lucas smiled admiring his handy work._

_"You only did this cause I told you that I don't want to be with you anymore. I hate you."_

_There she did it again. She set him off. Knowing what was next she closed her eyes preparing for the next beating._

Booke sat up quickly, awaking from her sleep. She looked around and let out a small sigh, it was only a dream she said to herself. Rachel who was currently sitting by her window looked at her and frowned.

"Brooke, whats wrong?"

She looked at her and gave her a small smile "Nothing, just a nightmare." She mumbled looking around the room. Even in her sleep that jackass could mess with her.

"What about?" Rachel asked as she walked over to her putting her arm around her, rubbing her arm with her thumb softly.

"Him."

She nodded and brought her into her lap, smiling as Brooke let out a small giggle "He's away now, theres nothing he can do."

Brooke nodded. She knew that it was over but that didn't stop her from thinking about him. She didn't want to she just did. He was in her thoughts and she couldn't get him out of them. She hated him, she really did. For the first time in her life she really hated someone. When you are angry you tell people you hate them and of course you don't mean it but when she utterd those words to Lucas she really meant it. He was a total stranger to her and that was hard for her to accept. It was hard to think that he was capable of doing something like that. Something so horrendous and causing so much damage. Not only physically but mentally. Her head was so messed up because of him. When she first met him she felt like she was a lower person than him, she felt like she was not good enough for him. She wanted to change herself just for him. That hurt more than anything. In her life she wasn't close to that many people, he was one of the few she was close to. He had taught her things and been on her side. But now that relationship was gone, long gone. Never again would they get that back. Never again would he get the love that she once offered him, that was gone the moment his hand met her flesh.

"Are you ok?" Rachel asked knowing that she was thinking about things.

"Yeah."

"You can talk to me about it." She said kissing the back of her head. She took Rachels hand in her caressing it with her thumb and didn't reply "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Brooke answered with a smal smile "I guess it was just cause of everything that happened today at school it just got me thinking about him again."

The news about Lucas being in jail had gotten out and already people were drawing their own conclusions as to what had happened. Brooke of course being involved in most of them. The fact that for the last year she walked around with her arm in a sling half the time and the fact that people noticed things about her before, like her cut lips and bruises on her body and sudden mood changes that she tried her best to hide. She tried her best to shrug off everyones comments, her friends helping her out. Suprisingly people werent that bad. Not as bad as she thought they would be. Knowing that they would find out at some point she had prepared herself for the wost. People were fine though, of course everyone had their comments about what a jackass Lucas was and she got a few extra stares than she would have liked to but other than that it was ok. Though when school was over she was glad and she hoped that today it would all have been forgotten or atleast something new would happen and everyone could turn their attention to that instead.

She smiled "You are bound to think about him at times, he isn't going to just drop out of your thoughts."

"How come your up anyway?"

"You." Brooke raised a brow and she smiled "You went all Rocky on me in your sleep and started punching me."

Brooke bit her lip "Oh right, sorry."

She let out a small chuckle "Its alright, I figured you were having some kind of nightmare."

"Yeah." She whispered wanting to forget about it.

Knowing this Rachel smiled "I forgot to tell you, earlier Peyton came up to me and she was being weird. Like she kept on saying stuff like it's cool how me and you have gotten so close and she was asking if I was dating anyone because I looked like I was, she kept going on about it."

The brunette laughed "What else was she saying about us?"

"That we looked comfortable and happy around each other."

"You think she knows about us?" Brooke asked turning to Rachel.

"She was at the hospital with us all night and we werent hiding anything so she has to know, she probally saw what Mouth saw. I guess we have to work on being sly."

Brooke nodded "Yeah and you are always all over me."

Laughing she shoved her girlfriend and shook her head "Whatever." Bringing her hand up to her arm she rubbed it looking down at the bruising "How is it?"

"Fine."

"The bruising has gone down." Rachel kissed her arm sending shivers down Brookes spine. Seeing a look on her face that Rachel couldn't read she wrapped her arms around her waist "You ok?"

"I'm good." Brooke smiled.

_"Hey Rachel." Peyton said smiling as she approached her locker for the seond time that day. Rachel hoped that it wasn't as awkward as the first time._

_Rachel smiled at the blonde "Peyton, hey whatsup?"_

_"Nothing, just getting my pad." She pointed down to the drawing book in her arms that she was rarley seen without._

_"You always have that."_

_"I get inspierd here." She said sarcasticly "You know school shootings and pill poping moms comming into the class, it's all fun." She laughed and looked around looking for the familuar face. Peyton chuckled causing her to look at her, confusion in her features "Looking for Brooke?"_

_"No." She lied._

_"I think that it's great you two have each other...as friends."_

_"Right." Rachel said nodding slowly._

_"I can't imagine what you guys are like with the guys." She said trying her best not to laugh._

_"What?"_

_"You two, your both boy crazy." Peyton said smiling a little too much._

_"Yeah." She trailed off looking away._

_"Are you dating anyone?"_

_She shook her head "No."_

_"Oh, I just thought, I mean you look really happy. Like you were dating someone, you have that glow."_

_Rachel was so confused, where was all of this comming from? And what fucking glow? She just smiled and nodded her head "Yeah I am." She waved it off "What about you, have you got your eye on anyone?"_

_Peyton laughed "I attract all the wrong people."_

_She shrugged "It's like slim picking here anyway."_

_"That's why when you find someone good, you should make sure to hold onto them."_

_The both shared a look and Rachel smiled "Well when I do...I will."_

As the girls talked Brooke asked Rachel a question she had been wanting to ask for a while. Rachel shook head head "I don't want to talk about that, it's in the past."

"You nearly died." Brooke said softly.

"But I didn't and now I'm here with you, really I'm fine." Rachel smiled and pulled Brooke back bringing her even closer "Seriously I'm fine, if I ever need to talk about it I will. I don't need to right now."

It was something that she had thought about. She would always think about what would have happened if it went the other way around. She was lucky to surive that and she was thankfull for it but it wasn't something she wanted to dwel on.

"Then why are you thinking about it right now?" Brooke asked knowing her thoughts.

She laughed at this, it was amazing how they could do that with each other "I mean it's something I think about sometimes. Theres nothing to say about it though, it could have been serious but it wasn't. When I woke up I found out about you and I was just worried that you wouldn't make it."

"You've been there for me I should be there for you."

"It isn't even like that." Rachel replied shaking her head "Really I'm totally fine, we are here together and that is all that matters to me right now." She nodded her head and Rachel smiled "Thanks though."

She smiled and gave a small shrug "Whatever, leaving me out of the loop."

"Shut up." She laughed.

Brooke turned around in their embrace and smiled at her leaning down, with their faces less than a breath apart, she gently rubbed their noses together .Rachel grinned and whispered "You know, since you woke me up you should repy me, you can either cook me something or you know..." Bringing her teeth to Brookes ear. She caught it inbetween them, smiling at Brookes adorable giggle.

"I can't cook." Brooke replied turning her head to the side so she was facing Rachel.

She grinned "Nuh uh."

"Nuh uh." She repeated inching closer to her, Rachel doing the same. Their lips seconds away before Brooke pulled back "Practice makes perfect though right?" She flashed her dimples and tapped her on the nose.

Rachel groaned "You suck."

"Whatever Tyson." The brunette said raising her eyebrow in the cute way that she always did. She then brought her arm to her waist pulling her closer. She loved being in her arms, it felt safe. It felt right. Her nightmare still fresh in her mind, Brooke remembred what happened after she woke up.

_After falling passing out again after what Lucas did to her she woke up to Rachel who was lying next to her. Before Lucas had came back she called her and she promised that she would come by, and she did. Brooke gave her a lazy smile and winced as she tried to get herself up. Rachel took her into her arms and pulled her up, steadying her as she rocked back and forth finding it hard to get her balance. She let her eyes roam the brunettes body, her eyes meeting Brookes gaze, her concern evident._

_"He did it again." She said stroking her arm "Are you in pain? Fuck I mean of course you are."_

_Brooke shifted her gaze from Rachel to the floor "No I'm not, it only hurts for a bit, I get used to it after a while."_

_"You shouldn't need to get get used to it, you shouldn't need to deal with it at all." She replied in a stressed tone which showed how concerned she was for her friend._

_Brooke cursed herself for calling her and making her worry like this. She shouldn't have called. It was her fault, she let him do it to her. She took herself out of the taller girls embrace and walked over to her wardrobe and started to look for another top as she was currently only in a bra and jeans. Rachel walked over to her slowly and pulled her to her carefully. She kissed her forehead and smiled._

_"Leave that, lets just get you to bed ok?"_

_She gave her a small smile and nodded her head following her to the bed, their hands clasped together. Brooke lay down on the bed and Rachel lay beside her placing her hand on her stomach. She sighed as she couldn't think of anything to say, her friend was hurting bad and all she could do was sit and stare. There were no words that she could say that would make any of this better, she wished there was. Brooke knew that and was just happy that she was there with her._

_Finding her voice she spoke "Do you want to come to mine?" Brooke shook her head. She was way too worn out to even move. "What if Haley comes back?"_

_"Nathans." She mumbled resting her head in the crook of Rachels neck._

_She smiled and ran her hand through her soft hair "Go to sleep sweetie, I've got you."_

_she let herself close her eyes and fell into an exhausted sleep, while Rachel sat up watching the girl who consumed the majority of her thoughts. The girl she was falling for._

OTH

Dan scott walked into the visiting room with the smug smile that was on his face ninety nine percent of the time. You wouldn't think visiting your son in jail was something to be smug about but Dan didn't think like everyone else did. When his eyes fell on his son he let out a small chuckle. Sitting with his head down avoiding anyones gaze, he looked truely lost. So lost that he didn't notice anyone sit down infront of him.

He grinned "Hello, son."

Looking up Lucas closed his eyes "What are you doing here? Leave me alone."

"Why are you in such a bad mood, orange not your color?"

"If you came to rub it in how much I messed up, you can forget it." He said looking at his dad.

"I'm here to help you, I doubt your mother will know how to get you out of this." Dan replied keeping his voice low.

Lucas sighed "You can't get me out of this, they arleady told me that."

Laughing he shook his head "Son, they tell you anything to get what they want out of you, just listen to what I have to say." He nodded his head and slumped down his chair, his arms folding. Dan smiled and carried on talking. "This is your first offence so that will help you out."

"I tried to run away from the police."

"You were scared you paniced, you didn't know what to do." He replied telling his son how to feel "Relax, that wont do that much damage to your sentence. If this was anyonw else this would be a huge problem." Dan smiled "Everyone else doesn't have the mayor as their father, I'll get you out of this with nothing more than a smack on the wrist and some community service."

Lucas smiled "Are you serious?"

"Money talks."

Suspicious he squinted his eyes "And what is in this for you?"

"The only thing that I ask for is for you to look after your mother and your baby sister or brother, she wont accept my help. As hard as this may seem, I really do want the best for you guys. I won't make the mistake I made with you."

Lucas nodded his head, the same smug smile on dans face now on his "Thanks."

"No problem. Now I have a lunch meeting to go to, enjoy yours." He said with a chuckle "Oh and try not to take showers in here, unless you enjoy that kind of stuff."


	22. Chapter 22

Slowly, Rachel's fingers slid away from Brooke's. People couldn't see them, even though they were together. People couldn't see them hold hands. Before they could but not now that they were a couple, that wasn't on. If they let themselfs then they would slip up. They came close to it several times. Whenever Brooke said some cute comment, Rachel had to do all that she could do not to lean in and kiss her. When Brooke saw Rachel walk in class she had to make sure that she didn't let her eyes stare for too long and that the smile of her face had to be hidden.

Brooke crossed her arms, hugging herself as the cold hit her. As everyone got in their cars and headed off to the party of the night they just stayed in the same place not saying anything. Letting herself fall back against the wall Rachel let out a small sigh, why did it have to be like this? Why couldn't they just be together properly. Would it really make that much of a difference if people knew? She hated that they needed to sneak around. The only time that they really got to be together was when they were at the house alone. Brooke felt the same, and it showed. They both were clearly pissed off at the situation.

They had talked about it earlier that day, they were nearly caught out by Theresa and had to make up a lame excuse that she did buy, but that was only because it was Theresa. If it was anyone else it would be out there right now that they were together. In a selfish way, they both kind of wished that someone else saw them nearly kiss. It would be easier than them needing to tell people on their own.

Still hugging herself, Brooke looked over at Rachel who was looking at the ground. She knew she was upset at her. When Theresa walk in on her it was Brooke who dismissed it without any thought. She saw the hurt look on Rachel's face then and she saw it now. She looked around, they parking lot was pretty empty now and there was only the odd person still there. She turned around and Rachel closed her eyes.

"Why are you going?" She asked, her voice quieter than she would have liked it to be.

"I don't know." She replied honestly, her voice as low as Rachel's.

Bringing her head up she looked at her "Is this whats going to happen, your just going to walk away from this?"

Brooke looked up, her eyes finding Rachel's "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't want you to walk away from me."

She looked away "I don't know what else to do."

"So what now? Are me and you done?"

She dropped her arms to the ground "I didn't say that."

Rachel shook her head "That's the thing, you aren't saying anything. You haven't talked to me since earlier on, do you think what we are doing is wrong or something?"

"Of course I don't."

"So then why is what happened earlier on such a big deal?"

The brunette moved closer to her "It isn't."

"You've been avoiding me all day."

"No I haven't." She lied.

"At the game you practiclly ran to Haley so we didn't need to sit together. In class you fucking sat next to Tim instead of me. Are you really asking to me believe that you haven't been avoiding me? Because you have I'm not stupid, I know that you have been."

Brooke didn't say anything. Rachel was right she had been avoiding her. She didn't want to, she wanted to have people know they were together more than anything. There was so much of Brooke's life that everyone else got to know about and a small part of her just wanted to keep her and Rachel a secret. She just wanted to enjoy it and as much as she wanted to be able to do things with her without needing to worry about hiding, another part of her didn't want to deal with everyones comments. Even though she knew that they wouldn't be bad, she had been through that before and it was fine. People had already gotten around that, the problem was Rachel didn't know anything about it.

She leaned back against the wall and broke the silence "There is something that I need to talk to you about."

"Let me guess you want to break up."

Rolling her eyes slightly she sighed "No." Rachel's eye contact came to the ground and Brooke smiled sadly "Me and Peyton, we dated for awhile."

Her eyes widened and she looked up "What?"

"We dated." She repeated "It was about a year ago."

"Did anyone know?" Brooke nodded "Who?"

She sighed "Everyone."

"So wait." Rachel said her voice slightly raised "You didn't mind telling people about you and Peyton but when it comes to me and you, you don't want to tell them?"

"It's not that."

She cut her off "Then what is it?"

"I dunno we just...people just knew about it. We didn't need to tell anyone about it and we didn't need to deny it."

"Why is it so different with us?"

Brooke shook her head "It isn't."

"It is, you didn't mind people knowing about you and Peyton but when it comes to us you freak out about it." Brooke opened her mouth to talk but she didn't let her "If people just knew about you guys then you two were obviously not hiding anything from people I guess I don't mean anything to you." "It isn't like that!"

"Then why can't we tell anyone?" 

Silence.

She shook her head "That's what I thought." She shook her head and twirled around

"Please, wait I love you..." Brookes eyes widened and so did Rachel's Slowly she turned around to Brooke who was looking awkwardly at the ground.

"What did you say?"

She didn't get an answer from Brooke. Brooke didn't know where that came from, there was no way that she could have stopped those words. They just slipped out of her mouth. She knew that she meant them, she just didn't expect them to escape her mouth.  
A small smile crept across Rachel's lips but the brunette didn't see as her eye contact was on the ground. She moved closer to her and tugged at her hand. Looking up for the first time, Brooke looked at her. Rachel smiled and so did she, slowly she moved closer to her, she was sure that the sound of her heart beating could be heard by others at that point. Feeling like her heart was in her mouth Rachel moved closer aswell. 

With their faces inches apart Brooke smiled "I love you."

Rachel's eyes lit up, she couldn't believe that she just said that. She pulled Brooke into a hug and giggled causing Brooke to smile from ear to ear. "I love you too."

Not caring about who saw them, Brooke moved the few inches forward until her mouth met hers. At first it was nothing more than a simple touching of their lips, then the tip of Rachels tounge ran along her bottom lip. Granting her access, she opened her mouth and she pushed her tounge inside her mouth. Brookes tounge spared with hers and demanded as much from Rachel as she demanded from her. Running her fingers through her hair, Rachels hands started to wonder the smaller girls body. Their tounges massaged each others causing a small moan to escape Rachels lips. When oxygen became vital they pulled back reluctantly out of breath.

"I love you too." Rachel repeated catching her breath. 


End file.
